A Chimera's Heart
by Egypt Mesi
Summary: Ed's turned into a cat chimera. Seeking for help from Roy, he doesn't understand what is coming over him... these new feelings... As for Roy, his feelings... it's complicated. RoyEd COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Shelby: Well hello people! This is my new story A Chimera's Heart.**

**Hope you enjoy! And please I need a beta reader! Someone that can show me how to send the story and stuff.**

* * *

Shouting… a slice in the air as alchemic rays filled the room and a blade grazed his cheek, a trickle of blood dribbling down, collecting on his jaw.

He had to finish this… and quick.

He secretly pulled out a filled syringe from his pocket, uncapping and hiding it from view as he faced his opponent. They had ordered him to do this, and he would be killed either way if he did not inject the liquid into the blond, even if he happened to escape this fight.

The boy was lunging again, automail blade drawn, directing toward the soft jugular of the attacker. Quick and painless, that was what it was spouse to be. He had no other way.

The man jumped forward, already knowing this was going to be the end of him. Half a second before the blonds' blade connected, he slammed the needle into the boy's side, pushing the liquid into the bloodstream, and an agonizing scream that was not his own ripped through the night's air.

He fell limply to the ground, half-way to death.

He did it. He triggered the chain of events that would eventually result to the end of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Stamp. Sign. Put Aside.

The repetition was painfully dull, and as he copied his moments for what felt the thousandth time, he could only hope for a distraction. Much to the colonel's dismay, his only _good _distraction was on a mission, then to Rezembool for a regular check-up on his automail.

He couldn't even consider slacking off for a second due to Hawkeye, who was standing behind the closed door with her gun at hand.

He felt the alchemic surge of a huge transmutation in his gut before the building below him started to shake. Crashes and the sound of something crumbling hit his ears before, with a burst of debris, a thick layer of dust, and a loud crash, an _elevator _shot up through the floor.

Conveniently, right in front of the door.

A light 'ding' sounded out as the numbers on the elevator lighted up one by one in sync with the dings. The craftsmanship upon the top where the numbers spread out were classic swirls of an obviously skilled alchemist.

He could only think that it was Edward, but he went on his mission two days ago, and shouldn't be back for another three.

With a final 'ding,' the elevator doors began to slide open, revealing a boy with his red jacket hood pulled up over his head, shielding his face from view.

"Fullmetal?" Foy tested unsure if it was the boy or some kind of trap. Positioning himself to snap, he readied himself for whatever came next.

"Calm down Colonel Bastard, it's only me." The boy spoke, transmuting everything back to normal. And his voice definitely was Edward – sounding, but instead of his rich strong voice, it sounded slightly more, melodish. Like a harp and flute- or some other musical all the women swoon over. **(A)**

"Edward… what happened to your voice?"

'_Shit.' _The blond didn't think his voice had changed.

"Sore throat, Bastard. Nothing that need being concerned about."

He had originally planned asking Roy for help, but the way Roy was acting and now that he's here… Edward wasn't to sure. He didn't know whether to tell the truth, or give him a lie that would most-definitely get him pinned against the wall, spilling the truth to Mustang with a snap-position finger inches away from his face.

He snorted. Great options.

Deciding to just ask for help, Edward sighed. "There is a reason why I'm here a few days earlier than should be. You see-"

"I was wondering about that myself. Where is your report?" Roy cut him off, not realizing that the teen for once was going to tell him without probing.

"Dammit, Mustang I'm trying to tell you! I need your help!" Edward shouted loudly, exasperaltly ripping of his hood and in a mix of red cloth and golden hair, the loose tresses fluttered down like a waterfall around his back.

Ears. Two blond cat ears stood perched upon the boys blond hair, twitching in delight to be finally free of the hood.

"Fullmetal…" Roy choked out, staring in disbelief at the boy. What the hell happened to him?

"Yeah, I know of all people to 'sprout cat ears' it happened to me." He said with a sigh.

"You don't _just _mean ears, do you Edward?" Roy asked, trailing off with a soft tone in his eyes.

"No." Was the whispered reply. I'm no longer just human. They injected me with some kind of cat DNA. Roy, I'm part Chimera now."

* * *

"Edward… what do you mean 'part chimera.' All you have is cat ears." Roy strained out, trying to make since of this all, but once he let those words slip past his lips, he already knew he was going to be corrected by the blond.

"I have a tail too." Ed stated, ignoring the hidden question. He was tired of all that happened, and just wanted to be normal again. Well… as normal as he could get anyway.

"Oh," Was all the Colonel said, getting up from his seat to cross the room, standing in front of the blond.

Those ears… the right one twitched slightly downward, and the look on the boys face clearly said. 'What the freak do you think you're doing.' Sad to say, even with the pissed off look on his face, he looked…cute.

Experimentally, Roy lifted his hand to the crown of the boys head, and softly scratched the silky ears.

"Hey… w-what are you doing!" The boy strained out. Shocks of pleasure ran up and down his spine like tiny popping fire crackers. It felt good. Real good. But the impulse to punch Mustang and at the same time lean into his hand… was confusing. "S-stop."

With one final scratch, Roy pulled away his hand to rest under one of the boy's face frames of hair. Running tender fingers over the soft velvety skin where Edward's ears used to be, he froze.

Rubbing his fingers gently across the tissue, he whispered softly in a comforting voice. "Edward, do you feel this?"

"N-not really, Bastard." He replied shakily, uncomfortable with their closeness. Sure he felt the hand, but it was deep in the skin what felt it, and he knew the older man didn't mean that.

'_Scar tissue.'_ Roy thought immediately. So it wasn't just 'disappearing and reappearing' with the ears. It had been painful, very painful to cause these scars.

Resting both hands on the boy's shoulders, he leaned his face down and placed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, smelling the honey pear scent that wavered into his nose. "It's going to be alright Edward." He whispered against the boy's warm skin, before pulling the boy into a hug.

"You know what's funny… Roy?" Edward mumbled into the other's chest, taking in all the man's cinnamon and gunpowder smell, not at all uncomfortable in the man's arms.

"What's that?"

"It took me being turned into a chimera to admit… I'm scared." Edward sighed, giving into the hug, wrapping his arms around Roy's waist, bringing them closer.

"It's going to be okay Edward… I'll protect you."

* * *

**Shelby: So what do you think? I have been working for this a really long time so if you don't review, I won't post more. (Which I've got written, just not typed out.)**

**So review please! And if you are a beta reader or no a good one please review to me or ask them to message me!!**

**(A ) No offence to anyone who likes that, you just have to look at it from Roy's POV, which that is his. He could like symphonies, just the girls swooning... no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shelby: Hey it's chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews guys and I STILL need a beta (officially) so O.o anyway review responses! And I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Deanna: Thanks for that catch, (I was in a rush job yesterday) anyway yay points for entrance originality!! Lol that's good right?**

**Night-Child: Yes poor Edo, but he's very cute, and as for Roy… it's going to get complicated, but fluffy.**

**GreedxEd: Yes so do I!**

**Michelle: Here it is!!**

**Koneko: Yeah… well I hope you and everyone else likes this!!**

* * *

After the tender moment had became to awkward to ignore, Edward had pushed away from Mustang, a blush of pink dusted across his cheeks before he plopped down in a sprawled position on the couch.

"So what are you going to do now?" Roy asked from his desk as he signed another document and broke the silence and tension that had consisted for the past 10 minutes.

"I don't know. I might go to the dorm, but since Al stayed in Rezembool ever since he got his body back…" He trailed off, running a cool hand through his undone hair. He had no clue what to do.

"You can come home with me." Roy offered, his signature sharp and hesitant as he waited for the answer.

Edward glared. "I can manage on. my. own." He replied heatedly, getting up and heading towards the door, pulling up his hood to cover his golden ears.

"The offer still stands later, Edward." Roy called out, throwing a small object towards the still turned blond, who caught it deftly behind his back.

"A key?" He asked, still turned towards the door.

"Yeah, in case you do decide to come over, and I'm asleep." Roy replied, shrugging it off as if he offered this to all his subordinates.

With that, Ed opened the door and left without another word, and unreadable expression plastered across his face. Roy doubted Edward would come over, but what nobody notice when Edward left Central Headquarters, he had tightened his grip on the little silver key in his flesh hand.

* * *

It had gotten dark real fast. Only a single lamp with an orangish-yellow glow lit the empty street once every few blocks.

He felt the pressed indention of the key in his hand against his palm as he held the small key in a death grip as if it were his life line.

He was lost. He didn't know where to go and as the temperature spiked downwards, he felt his automail limbs absorb the freezing, rigid temperature. He wanted to go anywhere _but _home, but he also wouldn't give in and go to Mustang's.

"Psst." A harsh whisper sliced out from the darkness of the nearby alleyway, and the cook voice made a shiver run down Ed's spine. Turning his head, he looked confusedly at the ally. Somehow, he felt as if the voice was beckoning him.

If his mind wasn't in such a numb state, he probably wouldn't find himself trudging himself closer to the ally, his feet sloshing through the wet sleet. (A)

Finally, reaching the opening of the ally, Edward narrowed his eyes to see past the veil of shadows that blanketed the narrow entryway.

Suddenly, a hand shot out through the haze and grabbed the hood gather on his red jacket, pulling him blindly into the ally before slamming him into the wall, his hood falling off in the process.

Moments of silence passed, and opening his eyes against the pain, he felt his cat ears and feelings take over by instinct when his others rendered useless. He felt so dizzy…

All he could see was black. He felt the subtle shacking of someone's hands still buried in his coat (something he should never been able to feel before) and raising his automail hand, he clamped down on one of the other guy's wrist.

"Now." He spoke in a deadly voice, and he heard the other guy take an audible gulp. "I suggest you let go of me right now."

There was a flash of light, Edward's eyes contracting to the source, and for a brief moment saw his attackers face. (B) "Hey, Chelles are you done yet?" Someone called out, another white flash appearing to light the area around Edward.

Ed looked up at the man, and saw instantly what the problem was. The man holding him against the wall was staring in terror at the top of his head, his mouth opening and closing like he was trying to say something.

"E-ears!" He cried out before letting go of the jacket, falling to the ground as he tried to get as far away from the blond as possible.

In an instant, the flashlight the other man was holding clattered to the ground, flickering slightly as it died down to a useless glow.

The man ran forward, and a fist was impaled into Ed's stomach, the air in his lugs immediately vanishing. He fell to the ground gasping for air, and he could distantly hear the quick slap of feet stomping against the concrete.

"Let's go Chelle's, forget about the money!" The guy from earlier shouted. Ed stumbled quickly to his feet, looking for his attacker and the 'scared shitless' guy. He looked up just in time to see the scared young brunette round the corner, dragged by the arm backwards by another guy who was hidden by the shadows.

'_What the hell?' _He thought as he watched the two disappear. He looked up at his hairline, where he could just make out the blurry tips of the golden ears. Fingering the soft fur, he sighed confusedly. They weren't that creepy… were they?"

He cursed. His stomach hurt like hell and to top it off, it was getting colder. He braced himself against the wall, his stomach clinching every time he moved one of his legs. He was sure that punch bruised something… that guy knew just where to pinch to bruise something internal.

Coming out a different way than he came in, he grinned in triumph as he figured out where he was. But his house was still much farther away, and he knew with the dropping temperature, he would never make it to his dorm.

Swallowing his pride, he began slowly walking the way towards the much-closer Colonel's house. So much for managing on his own.

* * *

The door silently clicked shut as Edward pushed the door back into the frame, locking in back in the process. From the entryway, he could distantly hear the subtle snore emitting through the half-way closed door in the hallway.

Checking the clock hanging on the wall, he sighed when he realized how long he'd been out in the cold. Silently hoping he didn't catch a cold, Ed ignored the other man sleeping in the other room, trudging his way to the couch, and collapsed on the welcoming soft temporary bed. With the arm fire crackling in front of him, he snuggled deeper into the throw pillow, and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Shelby: So what do you think? Better worse? Should I just give up?**

**Ehh. anyway thanks for the reviews they give me something I'm sure a bunch of you can understand!**

**(A)It's kind of winter. Cold. You know what that does to Ed's automail. It will be snowing soon throughout the story, not just sleet.**

**(B)Okay I talked to my very smart teacher on this, and he said that cats can't really see in the dark (or something like that) Anyway so since Ed is part chimera, I couldn't give him full fledge see-in-the-dark-powers (no matter how cool that would be) so I came up with this. Ed is human still, so he can't see in the dark without light. His cat side, absorbs light any light, allowing him to see some in the dark, depending on how much light there was. That is indicated with his eyes contract. Makes since?**

**Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shelby: Here's the next chapter of A Chimera's Heart! I'm sick and got a cold!!**

**Reveiws!**

**Akio: I'm glad you're liking it so far! And if you can tell me when you are a beta!**

**Slytherin: Thank you! I like them too!**

**GreedxEd: I feel special now! I'm glad the eye thing made since. After I posted it I was like 'oh no' and it began to not make any since to me!**

**HorseLvr: Thanks!**

**Kayland: Hehe. Thanks. By the way do you go by Kayland or Luna? –confused-**

**Tracy: Thank you! He is adorable isn't he… :P**

**Anyway hope you like. I don't own anything!!**

* * *

His buzzing alarm clock was what woke him the next morning when it was still dark. Slamming his fist against the metal clock to mute the annoying noise, he groggily slumped from his bedroom to the kitchen.

With a few huts to the old coffee maker, he successfully got the hot liquid spouting out into the mug, and was soon pouring the much-needed drink down his throat.

No matter how long he had been getting up and going to work early, Roy was never going to be a morning person.

As his senses became clearer when he was downing his coffee, bit by bit he found himself waking up and remembering that something important had happened yesterday, but he couldn't quite recall what.

Resting against the counter, he could see a small blond bundle on the couch in the living room, and for a moment he stared dumbly at the person before yesterday's events and what happened came rushing in.

"Fullmetal?" He questioned, his dark onyx eyes wide. He hadn't thought…

The bundle moaned out, slipping slowly into consciousness before muttering a pain-filled groan. "oww…"

"It's to early to get up but…" He yawned. "I'm hungry." Edward slowly raised up from the couch before stretching his cramped arm

Roy watched in a trance as Edward's black muscle shirt ridded up when he raised his arms, showing a well toned stomach. His mouth felt dry, and as he took a sip of his cooling coffee, he stopped mid-sip when a coughing fit erupted from the blond.

Within seconds, he was by Ed's side, the bitter drink forgotten on the counter as he held Edwards right shoulder with one arm, the other patting the teens back.

After the coughs stopped, they stood there in the same position, Roy's patting hand frozen against Ed's back as the teen began to realize who was so close to him.

"Edw-" Ed cut him off by pushing his automail arm hard against Roy, sugcessfully pushing him away.

Roy stumbled, before catching himself against the armchair, glaring daggers towards Edward. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted angrily.

"I can manage myself. I don't need you helping me when I can handle things on my own!" Edward relied heatedly, putting on his trademark red jacket before rebraiding his hair.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here. I'm going home now." Edward said coolly, heading for the door.

Roy stood up, looking in astonishment at the teen before a thought struck him. "Why did you ask for help yesterday, and why are you here now if you don't want help?" He asked, a smirk playing across his lips. Why indeed…

Ed froze, his body going rigid. "I don't want help and…" He shook the hair out of his golden eyes. "I don't need it." They both know he was avoiding the first question and in a way lying, but Edward was out the door and running down the street before Roy could act on it.

Something about this all… was off.

* * *

He was sick. That was the only way Edward could describe all this. This feeling…

He scoffed. No way was this a normal feeling. It must be a side effect of the Chimera or…

As he ran down the street, not noting where he was heading, he soon found himself staring up at a huge metal contraption.

Looking around his surroundings, he realized he ran all the way to the park, and now he was looking up at one of the many and oldest playground sets.

"Well…I haven't been on one of those for years…"A devilish smirk made its way onto his face, and climbing the latter, he sat down on the top of the highest part of the slide.

Reclining back on his hands, he watched the frosty white leaves move back and forth rhythmically. How can the world move on with everything that has happened to him?

Then again, what was happening to him? Asking Mustang for help –of all people- and then going to his house… it was unlike him.

No matter what happened to him, he knew he could live and stay alive on his own, and for many years he had.

But what worried him the most, was on the first day he came back and asked for help… what had come over him… it felt like he wanted to _cuddle_ with the man.

Yes… he was defiantly sick.

* * *

Edward was brought back from his musing when something soft and furry began rubbing against his leg.

Jumping a little at the sudden contact, Edward looked down to stare into the eyes of a calico kitten. He sighed, hoping this to be just a coincidence and nothing relating to his new transformation.

"Hello there…" He whispered, rubbing his hand through the velvet soft fur, watching in amusement as the kitten curled up to him and began to purr.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

There was a moment of silence before the mixed crunching of dead leaves and snow caught Ed's attention.

"Why would it be Edward?" A voice called out, the crunching stopping immediately as a person came to a stop in front of him.

A pause. "I'm different now and people are afraid of me." Edward couldn't quite place it, but he felt kind of calm and peaceful now.

There was the clanking of bending metal and the pop of it snapping back into place as Roy joined him on the wide slide, his feet dangling off the edge.

"You're DNA and a few of your outer features have been altered, but your still Edward, and nothing will change between you and me, you and Hawkeye, Al and everyone else." Roy smiled down at Ed, a true genuine smile, and fixed his gaze out at the cars moving by.

Ed's heart faltered when he saw the smile, and speeding into hyper drive, his eyes widened. This… feeling again.

"Thanks Roy… for not being afraid. Last night…" His eyes clouded over with thought. "I didn't get to your house till late. I got attacked by these two people. M-my good fell off and they saw my ears. One of them was so scared of me that he fell to the ground trying to get away." He risked a glance up before quickly reverting his eyes back to the kitten in his lap. "His companion got me down and they ran off without…"

Roy understood. Not entirely, but enough. "Ed." He said digging his fingertips into the wood of the play set. "You're not someone I would be afraid of unless in a fight, and by the sounds of it those two had the upper hand. Now come on, I'll get you some breakfast.

"Food?" Edward looked up from his lap, giving Roy an excited look at the mention of his favorite topic.

Roy chuckled. "Yes Edward, I'll even pay." He said getting up and then helping Edward to his feet.

"Yes!" Edward cried out with a dramatic punch of his fist into the air and jumping the five food height to the ground.

Then, side by side, they left the park, all thoughts of what was happening to the left behind.

* * *

**Shelby: AND DONE! Well that come out better than I expected. Hopefully everyone still likes this fic.**

**A few problems occurred, (mainly my mistake) by putting to much fluff in this chapter. So I had when Roy confronts Ed in the park draping his arm around him. But I cut that out since it's getting to fluffy. You know what I mean? I think I'm having a fluff attraction right now, but I think I'm over it.**

**Anyway please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shelby: Well I have to say sorry for making you all wait for so long. I just had a lot going on right now and haven't been able to update. I love you all for your reviews!**

**Tracy: Lol yeah I was thinking that too.**

**HorseLvr: Ah man miscommunication. I hate those. Makes me feel as if I missed something. He jumped off the playground thing, which was five feet. And the kitten was already off him when Roy helped him up. ^.^**

**GreedxEd: ^.^ thanks!**

**Suki: Hehe**

**Toushirous: HEY IT DOES! I listened to that after you reviewed. You got me addicted.**

**Ria: I'm glad you did! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kayland: ^.^ thanks. Hehe that makes sence.**

**Night-Childe: Hehe me too! I'm so relieved that you think I'm not going OOC. I was worried about that. And Edkitty is not cute… IT'S ADORABLE hehe**

**Anyway here is the next chapter! I don't own!**

* * *

"It's… nice." Was the immediate response when Roy asked Ed if he liked the restaurant.

They had gone through some trouble to get their table, one including a few women throwing themselves at Roy. (Which did something to Edward he could not explain) Then when Roy rejected them to pay attention to what Ed was saying, they took notice of the blond and began pulling at his upturned hood, insisting to see his hair. It hadn't gone well in the end when Roy stepped in.

"Okay. Hello Roy how are you this morning? The usual as always?" A bubbly waitress bounced up, pen and paper in hand.

"That would be fine Nanette." He nodded.

"What about you sweetie?" She turned to Ed, finally noticing his presence.

"Um… Full stack pancakes, hash browns and scrambled eggs."

"And to drink?"

He paused, pondering. "Hot Coco, made with water, not milk."

"Okay, I'll have that right out for you." She smiled and bowed to the two of them before heading off towards the kitchen, leaving Roy and Edward in an awkward silence.

"Edward, why did you run?"

He froze at the expected question and sighed. This was about Roy, so he should at least let him get a jest of what was happening. "I shouldn't have gone there last night Roy, and the old me would never even think that was an option but ever since…" He trailed off.

Nodding Roy watched as Nanette skipped up, trays of food in hand. "Well boy's here's your Hot Coco, and Black coffee, buttermilk pancakes, and," she smiled, setting the plates of food to the correct person. "chocolate chip pancakes." Giving one last bow, she promptly left to check on another customer.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the chocolaty pancakes which Roy was currently devouring.

"Gives me energy." Roy answered the unasked question, licking the residue of chocolate off his lips.

Ed's jab fell from his lip as his heart faltered and he watched Roy's tongue. Moistening his own lips, he fought off the blush. "So what is she, an old girlfriend?" Referring to Nanette.

Roy snorted. "No way, all my old girlfriends become stalkerish. She's not one of them."

That's when he saw them. His eyes widened and he instantly stood from his seat. "Sonuvabitch…" He whispered.

"Edward?" Roy questioned, quickly rising to stand beside the blond.

"That is who attacked me last night." He whispered before an unreadable expression crossed over his face. "I'll get them back for that." He continued, starting forward and clapping his hands together.

"Edward!" Roy halted him by the arm, spinning him around so he faced their table and Roy, himself was blocking the two brunette's line of vision with the blond. "You can't do that." He breathed into Edward's ear, a shiver running down the younger's spine.

"Why can't I?" Edward hissed back, malice dripping from his voice as he struggled to get out of Mustangs hold. He wanted to get them back!

"You said they saw your ears, right?" Edward nodded. "Then if you go up there it could make it worse. They could reveal your… Chimera side."

"But they-"

"Drop it Edward. Right now, there is nothing you can do." Roy led Ed to the table, switching sides with him as they sat down so that the blond was hidden from the two attackers.

"Hey Mustang, don't you have to get to work?"

Roy looked up from his food to see Ed chewing hungrily on his pancakes, a thick layer of Boysenberry syrup covering the plate. This was Ed –the original no- such- thing- as weakness-Ed.

He sighed. "Yeah… I was going to be early to work today to, but when you ran out, I couldn't just leave things like that. You're more important."

"So you risked a bullet for me? How thoughtful." But the huge grin across his face gave away what he really thought.

"Yes Ed, if it makes you happy, I did." This boy was one day going to be the end of him.

"Well in that case, I'll just have to get you out of that bullet, won't I?" Ed grinned.

"And how would you do that Ed?" He wouldn't-

"I have my ways Roy, I have my ways."

* * *

Roy stood gapping at the blond as Ed made his way out of the unused office room with Riza trailing behind him.

Edward bounced up, a smile splitting across his face, and leaning up he whispered in Roy's ear, "Done."

Oh god, Roy was losing it. Ed's breathe caressed his ear, tickling and warm puffs of air made an involuntary shiver run down his spine.

In reality, it only took a moment for Edward to pass this little exchange, but for Roy, it had been what felt like hours of confusing torture.

"Well," Ed cried out pulling away. "I better go home now. You know, go to sleep." He began walking away, and Roy panicked.

His thoughts blurred, and the first thing that took over was to stop Edward from leaving.

He swiftly grabbed the arm of the jacket, pulling Edward to an abrupt stop. "Go home Edward, but do it quickly, I don't want you to get hurt again."

They both knew Roy wasn't talking about going to the military dorm, but the Colonel's own home.

"But- I… fine."

Then he was gone.

"Sir?" It was Hawkeye?" He was still watching the closed door that Edward exited out of Did he…?

"He told me, and for Edward's safety I purpose that he'd be staying with you."

Roy sighed, taking in a deep gulp of air. "Riza, he told you about..."

"Yes he also showed me… the ears."

"You're not going to tell anyone…are you?" He knew Riza wouldn't… but he had to make sure. For Ed.

"Honestly Roy, how long have you known me? I know you are very…" She pondered, as if searching for the right words. "protective of Edward, and I also know that Edward trust you the most alongside Al."

"He… trusts me?"

Riza sighed. "Roy, you are an idiot. You think after he comes to you with something that you could send him off to a lab and get promoted up the ranks he doesn't trust you?"

"Hmm… I hadn't thought about that…" Roy smirked, rubbing a gloved hand against his chin.

There was a crack in the air, and Roy was on the floor, nursing his jaw that was red with a handprint centered perfectly on his cheek.

"I was only joking Hawkeye!" He cried out, getting to his feet.

"Sir…" She couldn't make eye contact. She hadn't intended on hitting the Colonel it was just…

"You and I both know from last year that Ed is more… important to me than just a pawn I could use. I could never send Edward to lab, even if it would promote me to Fuhrer!" He threw his hands in the air dramatically, the red print still inflamed across his cheek.

One look at Hawkeye, and he knew he couldn't stay in the same room as her at the moment. "I'm going to get coffee." He stated, heading out the same door Ed exited out of minutes ago.

"Just before the door clicked shut, Hawkeye jumped into a salute. "Sir!"

Roy looked back, his onyx eyes tired with wariness.

"Take the week off and… watch over him."

Roy just smiled

* * *

Maes Hughes was not a happy man right now. He had three important documents need for the next case, and even with the four all-nighters in a row, Sheska wouldn't have them done in time.

What he need, was a break, something to keep his mind off work at the moment.

That's when, a knock sounded on the door. Walking over to it, Hughes opened the door and immediately his spirits lifted. "Hiya Roy just the man I wanted to see! What's going on?" He cried out, slinging an arm around the onyx eyed man in a hug.

"Well Hughes, I need someone from the investigation department that I trust. What I need from you, is to find possible ways to revert the human chimera process."

Hughes eyes widened. "Roy… what happened."

Leaning close, Roy whispered "It's Ed. He got…hurt on his last mission. An injection of some kind. Can you do this for me Hughes?" They pulled away.

"Sure thing Roy, I'd be happy to help! Anything to get my mind off this mess of a case!" He cried out. "I'll start working as soon as possible and call you if I find anything. You know, research the process before you study the backwards part. Anyway I'll call you."

Showing Roy to the door, he shut it closed then leaned against it. His prayers of something to get his mind off the case, had been answered.

* * *

**Shelby: Well that's it! PLOT! Hehe**

**I was having one of my rants and thinking 'Hmm I wonder if anyone actually reads these. Turns out they do! (maybe not everyone, but they do!)**

**Is it just me or is Fanfictions form getting worse? Hehe. Anyway everyone (or I hope everyone) is going to like the next chapter. I had a lot of funny writing it.**

**Anyway, I'm still in the need for a beta!! Shelby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shelby: Hey everyone sorry for the late update. I couldn't get a moments rest. Anyway I don't own FMA (god I can't even go over what would happen X.X) Thanks for the people who review you give me hope!**

**Ria: Haha same here. Do you have to change your password… cuz I just ignored it. Oh by the way no lemon here, I just had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it. I don't think you'll have to worry about a lemon for awhile. In the next (or maybe the next one I haven't checked yet… don't want to promise anything) things get complicated.**

**Kayland: Thanks. Just little things (gee sometimes I wonder how I do the things I do??)**

**GreedxEd: Yes he does (though he doesn't know it dangit) hehe yep**

**

* * *

**

"Edward?" Roy questioned, pushing the door open, hoping for once the blond listened to him.

"Yeah…" Came the long, drawled out moan that let out from the couch. Roy paused, thinking he only imagined the scratchy tone that sounded like Edward's throat had been grated until raw.

"Hey are you okay?" Roy walked closer, pushing forward so he could look over the couch at the blond.

He was stretched across the couch, his hair undone and sticking out in different directions, two silken ears flattened against his hair as his automail hand pushed against his forehead.

"Ed?"

He dragged his hand downward, opening his golden eyes. "I got a very painful headache so I suggest you shut the hell up."

Roy sighed, leaving the room and heading into the kitchen. Edward could distantly here the clanking of glasses and the pop of something opening before Roy appeared in front of him.

"Here Ed, take this." He pushed a clear cup to the blond.

Ed flinched, scrunching up his nose. "Ugg… no way. It smells disgusting. Probably taste awful too!" Pushing himself into the back of the couch, he tried to get as far away as possible from the outstretched hand containing the putrid drink.

"Ed…" Roy threatened his voice low and dark.

"Will it help me get better?" Ed's eyes narrowed at the muddy brown colored drink, suspicious of Roy's so-called remedy.

"Yes Ed, it will. When I have hangovers it clears them up in less than five minutes." Once again Roy pushed the drink toward Edward.

"Well…" In one fluid motion, Ed swiftly grabbed the disgusting drink and downed in, leaving only a ring of brown on the bottom.

… and immediately started chocking.

"What…" He gagged. "did you put in there?"

Mustang pulled Ed to his feet, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Old Mustang family recipe."

"It tasted awful!"

"But it worked didn't it?"

Ed paused, looking in a daze towards the empty cup. In all the time he spent coughing, his headache completely disappeared. "You know… it did! I feel much better!" He beamed up at the taller man.

"Good." Roy grinned, giving a playful scratch to the blonds' ears before Edward retorted with an instant 'hey!' and they both burst out into fits of chortles.

The moment became serious as the laughter died down, leaving the two in a weary silence.

"Edward, I think we should discuss how we are going to get you back to normal." They both say down on the couch, their knee's just barely brushing.

"What are we going to do? We can't find the person that did this to me because…" Edward looked away guiltily. He hadn't wanted to kill the man, he was ordered to…

"Hey it's okay Ed." The blond just solemnly nodded. Roy hesitated, not liking the crest-fallen look Edward was giving him. "Anyway, I have Hughes working on it in the investigation department, and I also have a suspicion to believe that the man was working under someone who attained a lot of control. That man who did this," He gestured towards Ed's cat-like ears. "He was one of the tools they have.

"So…" Ed pushed.

"So we are working with some very smart and powerful people, and if we can find and overpower them, they'll most likely know what to do to turn you back.

"Smart? How do you know their smart?"

"Those things usually go hand in hand, because people who are careless usually get caught or don't last very long. That or don't get this much control over people."

Edward nodded, slowly digesting what he'd been told, then aruptdly stood up. "I'm calling Al." Walking over to the black colored phone on the stand, he spun the dial, a monotone ring buzzing out.

"Hello?" It was Al.

"Hey my favorite little brother of mine. How's life?"

Al giggled. "Good, good. Winry and I finally got the wedding day set up."

"Oh really? When?" Ed was beginning to wonder if they would ever pick out a day all the arguing they did over it.

"April 6th."

"Hmm… I need to pick out a suit by that time… what color is the groom wearing by any chance?"

"Brother! You can't go out and buy one! You the best man you have one custom made!"

Edward grinned, pheining shock. "I am?"

He heard Al sigh on the other end. "Yes brother you are."

"So on another subject, I need you to come to central. We need to… talk about something."

"Is something a matter Brother? You're not hurt are you?!"

Ed sighed at Al's constant worrying about him. He was always the one worrying. "Just come to Central, okay Al?"

"Sure, Brother. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Thanks Al, I'll be there to pick you up."

"Kay, Brother. See ya." Al said, quickly hanging up.

"See ya…" Ed echoed emotionlessly into the dial tone.

Turning back to Roy, he smiled slightly, glad that weight was off his shoulders. "Al's wedding day is April 6th."

"That so." Roy ran his hand through his dark hair, ruffling it up a bit. "You want to watch TV?"

Ed nodded, sitting down next to Roy as the man flicked the television on. They soon discovered that on Thursday mornings, nothing good was on except a horror marathon of Frearlets. **(A) **

An hour and thirty minutes later, they were in a rather… interesting position to say the least.

At one point, Roy had pulled his legs up onto the couch in a still sitting position and had them run the length of the couch. Not long after Ed had laid his head on Roy's legs, drawing invisible doodles with his finger on Roy's leg as the Colonel fiddled with his golden hair with one hand, the other propping his head up on the armrest.

For some reason… it felt so natural for them.

And as 11:00 turned to twelve, and then one and two, Ed slowly felt the hunger for food surge up in him.

"Rooy… I'm hungry." He strung out, shaking the man lightly at the need for food.

"Go make some yourself. There's food in the pantry."

It was silent, and the constant circles that had tingled his skin for the past hours abruptly stopped. Tearing his gaze from the screen, Roy looked down at Ed whose eyes held a remarkable sad tinge in them.

"Ed wh-"

"I don't know how." Ed cut him off, looking up at Roy with deep, sad, golden eyes.

"You don't know how to cook?"

Ed slowly shook his head.

"Then I'll just have to show you, won't I?" Roy smiled, getting up and heading towards the kitchen, Edward following curiously behind.

"Get an onion, the pickles, and manyase out. They're in the fridge."

"Wha… oh okay." Ed stuttered, scrambling to get the three things Roy ordered him to get.

Setting them down in front of Roy, he watched in awe as the colonel uncanned three tuna tins.

"Today," Roy began with a smirk. "I will be teaching you how to make Tuna Salad!"

"Tuna…salad?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Just like alchemy, you have to start with the basics. In my opinion, this is a very good tasting basic."

"Okay teach', what are you going to show me first?" Edward glanced into the tuna-filled bowl, licking his lips at the smell.

"First, you put two large scoops of manyasis, and one chopped fine onion and pickle. You can start chopping the pickle while I chop the onion." Roy smiled, pressing the handle of the knife into Ed's fumbling hand, his fingertips brushing against Ed's palm, causing a flush of pink to stain Ed's cheeks.

They worked in silence, the steady chop of knife-on-board cutting into the silence. Finishing the onion, Roy looked over towards Ed, watching as Ed struggled to cut the pickle straight.

"Here Ed, let me help you."

Standing behind the blond, he pressed himself flush up against Ed's back, and placed his hands over Ed's shaking ones, guiding their hand to slice straight.

Smiling slightly at the tense state of the blond, Roy rested his chin in the crook of Ed's neck and whispered once the cuts where finish, "There, so next time you'll be able to do it?"

He pulled away, noticing Ed relax as soon as all contact was lost.

"Yeah! I'm a prodigy after all, I can get it down by the second try!" Ed nodded enthusiastically.

'_Covering up.' _Roy noted with a mental sigh. "Right Ed, but at the moment, let's eat."

* * *

**Shelby: Aww… I feel so fluffy in side. Don't you? Hehe. I hope everyone likes because I enjoyed writing this chapter, and Al is coming. I love Al he so cute.**

**(A)Fearlets is something I made up. It's just a scary horror show such as Goosebumps. I watched that on Halloween since I was sick and I still had it in my mind so… here it is. And for the people who don't know what Goosebumps is, think of a horror show with a storyline and horror.**

**This fic is on ransom, review and you'll get an update! Whee –pops party balloons- Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shelby: Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I went camping and as you may know, there is no internet out there so… no new chapter. Thanks for the reviews people I love ya'll all!**

**Ria442: Well… I guess he had restaurants and Al probably was a cook.**

**Foreverforgotton: Hehe… yay for fluff!**

**GreedxEd: yay I sugeeded! –ahem- thank you!**

**ItaNaruLover: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Kiko: Here it is!!**

**Musicvamp55: I'm glad you think it was sweet, that's what I was aiming for!**

**KatrinaEagle: I don't know why but I love the idea of and Ed with ears!!**

* * *

"So Ed, how does it taste?" Roy took a bite out of his sandwich, looking over at the blond.

"Delicious! I can't wait to make more!"

Roy smiled and turned towards the TV, cringing a bit as he looked just in time to see a young girls blood burst from her body when the monster that held her in its jaws bit down.

"Hey Roy… can I- uh go take a shower?" Ed grimaced at the shaking tone in his voice, looking in his lap.

Sure Ed, here I'll show you how to turn the shower on. It can be difficult sometimes with the showerhead." Roy said finishing off his sandwich, then getting up and heading towards the stairs.

Walking behind Roy, Ed glanced back towards the living room, almost wishing he had said nothing at all.

* * *

Edward sighed contently as he stepped under the warm stream of water, hissing a little as the water ran down his sensitive back. **(A)** They had a bit of trouble in the beginning trying to get the water to come from the showerhead instead of the faucet. In the end, Edward had been pulling on the switch that controlled where the water came from, and once it came up, the water started spraying out of the head…

directly on Roy.

It had been real funny for Edward... until Roy turned the sprayer onto him.

Not only did they get really wet, they had to mop up the sopping floor before Ed had his shower.

Ed took a glance out of the shower at the pile of clothes on the cabinet…

No way in hell they were going to fit.

Since his original clothes were completely wet and now in the wash, Roy had oh- so generously offered to lend Ed some of his own clothes that he could "relax in." All the time he was saying this he wore a smug grin.

He wondered idly of what would happen when he went and greeted Al at the train station the next day, and what his brother would think about his new… transformation. How long could he keep this all a secret?

Working the shampoo through his hair (he had stared at the strawberry scented container for a while. What was Roy doing with _that_?) he ran through all the processes and steps of making 'Tuna Salad' as Roy called it.

A blush made its way onto his face when he remembered Roy helping him cut the pickle. What was Roy thinking doing that?

Then again, what was Ed thinking?

* * *

Ed was heading down the stairs while buttoning up the large white long sleeved t-shirt when he heard voices in the other room.

Quickly ducking into Roy's bedroom in panic, he silently shut the door behind him, turning around to drop his jaw in awe at the room. In the few days he had been starting with Roy, he had not stepped foot in the bedroom and also not seen the inside because the door had always remained firmly shut.

And now that Ed was in here, he knew why.

The room was _amazing! _There was a king size bed and a window to the right of the bed, the shades drawn in the form of the old play stages. The colors were a rich dark red and the pillows (throw and regular) were pure black, contrasting nicely against the red.

He grinned a mischievous look crossing over his face. This may be the only time he could look through Roy's stuff without a big chance of him walking in, and Ed was going to take advantage of that.

First, he looked at the picture hanging up on the wall to the left of him. Most of them were normal group shots, but _at least _seven of them were single-shots of himself. He didn't even know these photo's existed!

A few of them were of him just sitting there in places such as the office or the company picnic all the subordinates under Roy went to. But the main one in the center was of him and a tall masked man dancing at the Halloween costume party.

That had been truly embarrassing when the 'masked man' appeared out of nowhere and asked Ed to dance. With all the office screaming at him to accept, he had to.

But for some reason, all the people Ed had ever danced with felt… different. Like they could never compare to the man. Just the way the man was dancing and holding him… it felt meaningful and Ed felt… protected.

Distantly, he heard voices coming closer then the stomping of two pairs of feet coming up the stairs, followed by the shadow of two people's feet passing by the door.

"-came up here to take a shower." Roy said, knocking on the bathroom door. "Ed, are you done yet? Me and Hughes need to talk to you."

'_Hughes? What is he doing here?' _Ed though, peeking through the crack of the door. Then, the realization of the situation he was in came to his senses, and Ed panicked. He knew that it was an unspoken rule that he didn't go into Roy's room but…

He jerked the door open, stepping into the hall so the two men could see him. They instinctively turned their heads toward the banging of the door against the wall, and Roy's eyes widened.

"Ed… what were you doing in there?" Roy asked, stepping over to Ed.

"I… I heard voices and…" He shifted his eyes to Hughes, who was looking wide-eyed back at him.

Roy tugged on the over-sized button up shirt Ed was wearing in 'hmm'd' thoughtfully. "Well it is a tad baggy on you but… it should do for now." In truth, he really didn't want to get Edward any other clothes. The blond looked so… innocent in the large shirt. **(B)**

There was a flash, white spots dancing across his vision and blinded momentarily, Edward cursed. "What the hell was that?" When the specks of light disappeared completely, his line of sight immediately went to Hughes who held a black photograph camera in his hands. **(C)**

"How cute!" Hughes sighed pulling the picture from the slot. "This is going straight to Elisia! She'll love it!"

"Hughes…" Ed and Roy seethed, glaring daggers towards the man. "I think you're missing the fact that **no one can see me like this!**"

"Right, Right." Hughes mumbled, tucking the picture into his chest pocket. "On other matters, I found a lead on the person that matches the profile to the dot."

Roy frowned. "The one who did this to Edward?"

"Yeah…" He drawled, scratching his chin in a daze. "His name was Dan Mckoy. Worked in the Pharmacy until his recent decease. **(D)**

"The Pharmacy… so that means he had been working with medicines…" Roy paused "Who was he employed by?"

Pulling a crinkled piece of paper from his pants pocket, Hughes clicked his tongue as his eyes scrolled down the sheet. "Ah he was employed by a Doctor Lee Exavon."

Roy's eyes widened at the name, and he staggered slightly as he glanced at Edward who was tugging at his shirt to get his attention. His ears popped, and a ringing noise was all he could hear besides the muffled shouts of Hughes and Ed.

Ed… his ears… his tail… his blood. Oh _shit._

The floor below him spun and his vision blurred, and then, with a crash, Roy blacked out.

* * *

He heard… voices as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Fuzzy at first, but then getting louder as he came into realization. Keeping his eyes shut, he listened to the conversation as he pheined still being asleep.

"Bastard… I can't believe he fainted. And he calls _me _a child." _Ed_

"This isn't good. We got to wake him…" _Hughes _

"What do you think we should do? Hit him?" _Ed_

"I don't think _punch _him Edward." _Hughes_

He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and his eyelids felt so heavy.

There was a continuous slap to his cheek, rousing him from the almost-unconscious thoughts and he heard Edward mumbling repeatedly over and over, "wake up Roy, wake up."

Forcing himself sleepily to open his eyes, Roy locked his gaze of the golden haired boy leaning over him, a warm hand slapping dully on his cheek one last time, a grin tugging at Ed's lips.

"Hey look! It worked, he woke up! You know Bast…" he trailed off when he saw the look of seriousness that washed over Roy's face.

"I think… I'm going for a walk."

* * *

**Shelby: Just to let you know, that was Roy going for a walk. I hoped ya'll liked. Geez there is alot of letters V.V**

**(A)That happens to me when I get in the shower… I don't know why that is but afterwards I'm good.**

**(B) Hehe… Roy has an over-large t-shirt fetish!**

**(C) The camera is a fast photo one. The photo comes out right after you take it. Seemed like something Hughes would have.**

**(D) That is the guy Ed… killed at the beginning of the story.**

**Please remember guy to review… I'm still spectacle about ransom. And also the picture of Ed dancing with a 'masked man' would ya want me to write what happened in a side one shot? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shelby: Hey readers! Thank you all for the reviews and sorry for the lack of update in a while, I have been coming up with little time to update. So I don't own FMA and on to the review reply's!**

**KatrinaEagle: Hehe well you find out some of it in this chapter! And I'm still working on the side-story but I'll have it up hopefully before the story is over.**

**GreedxEd: You have! Where? I want to see!! Hehe yes I could just picture Hughes doing that in the Anime and Manga. I like Roy's room too…**

**Ria442: Nah… it was a good question. I wouldn't have thought of that either had it not been my story O.O**

**Haganeko: Oh the vampire one? ^.^ I haven't wrote the 'masked man' one yet but I'll get it done, hopefully before the end of the story.**

**Namu: Thank you! Glad that I succeeded at that! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Wishfulliving89: Thanks sorry for the lack of update.**

**Sandypinkkitty: I know! It's like my brain is a giant fluff writer of DOOM! Anyway I'm going to or at least try to get on my one-update per week plan! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"_Roy… Roy! Wait up!" Hearing his name being called in such a frantic voice, the onyx haired twenty year old turned to see one of his friends running towards him, waving their arms franticly._

"_Hey… Roy." He panted heavily once he caught up with the man. "What did you think of the test… easy right?" He grinned, slinging his arm over the taller._

"_Easy! Lee you've got to be kidding me! You were the last one in the room to finish!" Roy cried out in disbelieve. Lee had not only been the one of the first to receive his test, but also the last one to finish._

"_Well… I write slow, you know that." He smiled with his excuse, pushing back a light brown lock of hair from his face. "Just think, maybe in the next three day's we'll be state alchemist!"_

_Roy laughed, removing himself from the brunette's hold. "Well I don't know about you, but with my awesome fire alchemy, I'll definitely get in."_

"_Oh we'll see about that Roy Mustang. You're going down!"_

_

* * *

_

Lee Exavon was a state alchemist for less than six months before he was kicked out from the military.

"_Lee? Where are you? I've been knocking on the door for five minutes now and the door was so I…" Roy trailed off as he walked into the back room and saw his friend sitting in a huge transmutation circle, petting a unnaturally small blue haired girl with… ram horns sticking out from the top of her head curling downward. _

_Tears where streaming down her cheeks and she held a dead-to-the-world look._

_There was blood… everywhere._

"_Lee what happened? I- I don't understand." Roy unconsciously stepped back, stumbling over a bucket in his haste to get away._

"_Hmm… the experiment didn't go as well as I planned." He tucked a loose strand of blue hair behind the girl's ear._

"_What's… what's wrong with her?"_

_  
At that, Lee snapped his amber eyes towards Roy, a small silver line circling around the pupil. They didn't look at all like they normally did, warm and the color of honey. They looked cold and… hungry. But for what?_

_Lee got up and walked over to a desk on the far right. "I wanted to make her loose all her emotions and nerve feeling. Something went wrong and now, all she can feel is pain and fear. Such a disappointment."_

_Roy gasped. "Disappointment! You took away all the things that make her a living human! His throat caught, his voice coming out in bits. "Why? Why did you do this?"_

"_Because I wanted to see what would happen, its science Roy, you of all people should understand that. Haven't you ever wondered what would happen if you took away all the humans emotions and things that could give them freewill?"_

_He removed something from the table, holding it up towards the light that was seeping in from the door. It only took a moment for Roy to figure out what it was: A knife._

_It gleamed silver in the light, so murderous if it was used in the right way. Lee turned towards Roy, a grin stretched across his face. "Would you like to watch?"_

'_No… he wouldn't! It's inhumane.' __Roy remained frozen on the spot, watching in horror as Lee began walking toward the girl, a shimmering knife in hand._

_He snapped._

_A cry of pain came from the direction of Lee as red-orange fire surrounded him, engulfed him._

'_I have to get her out of here!' __Roy turned toward the girl who had witnessed all that had previously happened. Roy knew Lee wouldn't be halted for long since Roy hadn't fully mastered the skill of controlling his fire yet, and probably had inflicted minor damage to the brunette._

_Picking up the girl and placing her carefully on his back he smiled at her while she looked wide-eyed at him through solemn blood-shot eyes. "It's going to be okay, I'll get you out of here. Now hold on tight." He whispered turning towards the door and quickly running out it._

* * *

_Roy ran down the darkened streets, heading toward the military headquarters. Looking back at the young girl on his back that had her head buried in the crook of his neck, he bit his lips in frustration. He couldn't understand why Lee did this. _

_The girl had two light brown colored ram horns curling down toward her face, the tip just brushing her cheek. He could feel the coolness of the horn against his neck as it brushed against him with every bounce in his step._

"_It …hurts… so much." It took a moment for Roy to realize that the blue-haired girl had spoken._

"_It's going to be okay. I am going to get help. How old are you?" Roy asked, the curiosity getting the better of him. '__Keep her mind off it.' _

"_Sixteen." She whispered. _

_Roy faltered. __'That old? But she's so small.' __He coughed, watching as the peak of the military Headquarters came into view. "What's your name?"_

_She remained silent for a few moments, completely ignoring the question. "I want to die… it hurts so much." She drawled, burring her head deeper into his coat._

"_No, no, no, you have to stay with me. We'll get a cure."_

"_No…cure…for this."_

_No! There had had to be a cure! Everything had a cure. "Listen, we're going to get help. Stay awake, just don't go to sleep."_

"_Stop. I'm going to die anyway. I don't want to be running."_

_Roy slowed down reluctantly, pulling her down to rest against the building wall. "Here." He said, placing his jacket around her. "How much longer do you have?"_

"_A few minutes, maybe more but… what is your name?" She looked at him through dark blue eyes._

"_Roy, Roy Mustang." She smiled at the name and grabbed his hand, her eyes clouding over as she gazed at the palm._

"_I can see… that the one person you ever fall completely in love with… is an amazing person."_

_Roy gapped at her open mouthed._

"_Thank you, Roy Mustang, you saved my life." And she shut her eyes forever._

_

* * *

_

_The next morning _

_People filed into the small apartment building, clad in blue military uniform. Rain poured from the grey sky like tear drops and admittedly, that's exactly what he wanted to do: cry. Roy stood outside near the old unused and filled-with-weeds flowerbed waiting for the men to bring out Lee Exavon._

_Aruptidly, Lee was dragged outside by two men, another following with a gun pointing into Lee's back. But the shouts of denial were not what caught Roy's attention. They had all the proof they need in the back room._

_It was the burn marks._

_From his right eye to her ear a dark red burn mark circled around, then traveled down his boney cheek, finally resting at the shoulder bone._

_He didn't do that… did he?_

_Suddenly, one wide amber eye and one now-useless eye rested on him, and Lee began thrashing wildly._

"_You! Roy Mustang you did this! You'll pay for this, one day you'll pay!"_

* * *

He walked for a long time. He walked as his thoughts consumed him, and he eventually found himself lost, hungry and half across the city, How long has it been since he left? Hours?

Questions sliced through Roy's thought in a thick fog, repeating over and over again.

'Why Ed?'

'Is this my fault?'

'Did Exavon do this?'

And the mist important one:

'Is this Exavon's 'payback.' Does he know that Edward is my weakness?'

Roy smiled grimly. No that was impossible for Lee to know about what Edward has done to him.

Then again, what _has _Edward done to him?

He chuckled emotionlessly, and a picture of Ed fabricated in his mind, wearing the huge white shirt, a blush stained across his cheeks as he looked up at Roy. Earlier, Edward had looked so… cute Roy had only wanted to lean down and capture those perfect fleshy pink lips with his own, finally making his feelings for the blond known.

'_No! Edward doesn't –wouldn't- want to be with me like that, and he also needs a __friend__ to help him through this! I can't be can't be coming onto him like that!'_

But in his mind, he knew he disagreed completely even though he understood that it was entirely wrong.

* * *

"Roy?" Ed whispered to the now-closed door, a confused expression crossing his face. "Why… did he…"

He started for the door before a strong arm caught his shoulder, pulling him back. Looking back, he locked wide, golden eyes with Hughes calm ones.

"Leave him, he'll come back and tell us when he's ready."

"But-"

Hughes silenced him with a knowing glare, guiding the reluctant Ed into the kitchen.

He was afraid. Not for himself, but for Roy. That look. Right when he was about to walk out the threshold of the door, Roy had turned back, just a bit so he and Edward eyes locked. Ed knew he hadn't meant to, but Roy had let his mask fall that he skillfully kept in place until he reached the door.

He hadn't thought about turning around, he didn't think he would look back at the blond, as if seeing something about the blond that the rest could not.

'_Is it something about… my ears?'_

What caused this? Did he do something wrong to make the man angry at him? Disappointed?

Jumping a bit when a hand clasp down on his shoulder, he looked up into the waiting eyes of Maes Hughes.

"Hey Edward, I'm gonna head home, call me if Roy doesn't come back."

Doesn't come back? How could he say that so calmly! But none the less, Hughes was out the door with a simple wave of his hand as a goodbye, before Ed could even retort.

It only took a moment for Edward to be clomping up the stairs, quickly shedding off the white T-shirt and pulling his normal pants and black over-shirt on. (Minus the jacket of course, it was fleece so it had to be air-dried)

Running down the stairs and grabbing his boots as he went, Edward hopped on one foot as he shoved his feet in one shoe at a time, and was in no time, out the door, already searching for Roy.

* * *

"Hey you're the man that was with the Blondie Neko." Roy jerked at the voice, glancing back over his shoulder at a brunette with straight brown locks and dark chocolate eyes. Behind him stood a younger, softer boy with equally dark features.

'_Blondie Neko? Is he talking about Ed?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roy said, tilting his head up a bit and closing his eyes.

The obviously older brunette sighed and lifted his arms up, fingers splayed in mock surrender. "Hey, have it your way. I know what I saw at the restaurant this morning, and he had that same stupid hood up the same way he did in the ally."

Roy's eyes widened a bit at the new information. So these two _did _see them but did nothing about it? They could have revealed Edward in a second, yet they didn't.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

The brunette knew the question was not 'say anything to the black haired man' but crying out in the café, 'There! Over there, he's a chimera.' He sighed, disappointed that it had gone so far into the complicated stuff already in the short amount of talking.

"Just listen to me, that little blondie of yours is a sin against nature, and I know it was not him that made him like this, nor was he born that way. I work in these types of fields, yet income hasn't been coming in lately, so we decided to steal some money so we could eat. That's when Blondie Neko showed up, completely defenseless as he was lost in his own little world. It didn't go as I planned, but instead of money I got a break through in my research." The brunette jumping around at something –a noise maybe- that Roy himself could not hear.

Before he could react though, the man was gone with the smaller boy tailing after him, just as Ed in his black over coat rounded the corner of the building.

Roy grinned as he saw the blond, instantly forgetting the other brunette and heading over to Ed.

"Edward." He said, smirking a bit when he caught the blond by surprise, the boy jumping and jerking his arm around, aiming for some connection to knock whoever it was that surprised him to the ground. He colored a bit when his arm finished its round, but Roy could not tell if it was for the automail hand swinging around and completely missing him, or the fact that he almost hit Roy.

Almost as soon as Ed realized whose presence he was in, Ed was playing twenty questions.

"Why did you leave Roy?" He shot off, not noticing at all the way the color drained from Roy's already pale face.

"I just need some time Ed, to think." Roy answered not giving in.

"About what?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Important things."

"Why did you have-" He stopped off mid sentence when Roy let off a harsh growl, and grabbing both of Ed's hands, pinned them above his head against the tree nearby, the blond making a soft grunt as his back hit the trunk. The leaves shifted in the cold, winter wind and distracted momentarily, Edward let himself drift into his thoughts, watching as the leaves moved back and forth, a cool ray of sunshine peeking through the holes.

"Edward." Roy half-hissed, bring the blond back to reality, to being captured by Roy against a tree. Now knowing he had the blonds' attention, he slowly let go of Ed's hand and they sunk to their respectful sides. Placing his hands on both sides of Edward's head, he allowed Ed some room but not enough to get out of his pinned position.

"Ed…" He whispered, raising one of his hands to brush through the face frame of Edward's hair, his fingers dusting over the sun-kissed skin that was soft as silk. Watching as Ed leaned unconsciously toward the hand, his eyes fluttering closed as a subtle murmur of approval came from his throat. "Listen Ed, it doesn't matter okay?" He breathed moistly into the blonds' ear, a shiver racking through the younger's body.

Stepping back, Roy took Ed's warm left hand in his own, gently tugging the distant blond forward to walk with him. "Come on Ed, let's go home." Roy smiled, leading in front of the blond.

Neither let go of the hand in their own all the way to Roy's house, and when they were walking up the porch steps, they only realized then that sometime during the walk threaded their fingers together, having no intention of letting go.

* * *

**Come on, everybody say 'aww'**

**Well I have to say this is the longest chapter so far. Sorry for the long time to update, I went camping one week of Christmas break and then the first was off and on somewhere that was not a place I could type this up.**

**Then I got a new keyboard and mouse for my computer and had to get used to that because the letters are curved and some of the buttons are bigger than others such as the N and sometime when I go and press M I get N instead. Painful but I am getting better.**

**I hoped everyone like it and it actually had some plot in it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shelby: Hey everyone, this is the next chapter of "A Chimera's Heart." I hope you'll all love it as much as I did writing it. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY AT THE END!!**

**Here's the Review replies and I don't own FMA!**

**Tracyj16: yeah I know! I could just see Roy doing it… so I made it so he did! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter!**

**KatrinaEagle: AHH Not the dramatic music! –hides behind chair- the music is predictable… it makes me feel like something is awful is always going to happen! And it always does!! Hehe sorry about that… that was my stupidity for the day.**

**Ria442: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Ach!" The blond screeched in horror at the clock fastly ticking away his time to get to the station. "Come on, old man or we're going to be late!"

The man chuckled amusedly at the hurried and nervous blond trying to pull his elevator boot on the wrong foot. "Shrimp, we'll never get out of here if you try to put your right shoe on the automail one."

Ed spun around to face the man, his braid flicking over his shoulder as he glared heatedly at Mustang. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN'T PUT SHOES ON RIGHT!"

Roy couldn't help it, the blond was too easy to tease. Tossing the black colored beanie in his hand over to the blond who caught it deftly in his fist, Roy watched as Ed pulled it over his golden ears and returned his attention to the difficult boots.

After a few minutes of struggling with the shoes, Ed was finally ready and heading out the door when something on the stand by the door caught his eye.

On the phone, was a small red light, and most often times it remained off, but now it was flickering on and off every few seconds, making Roy raise an eyebrow. He _never _missed a call but now here he was with an unread message?

Taking the recorder in his hand, he pushed the ON button, setting the message on.

"**You have one unread message on November 18, 6:21 pm, from area code 4562:**

6:21? Well that explained that. November 18 was yesterday, and he was out wondering the streets at 6:21. But who called?

"_Hey brother and Colonel, it's Alphonse, sorry about this, but I'm not going to be able to come to Central tomorrow… Winry's really sick and with Aunt Pinako out to get more material for automail, she has no one to care for her. So I'm really sorry about all this but maybe when she's better I can come over. Call me brother."_

"**End of message. You have no more new messages."**

Ed sighed, ripping of the beanie of his head, throwing it in a random direction and kicking his boots violently off as he flung himself dramatically onto the couch. Roy could feel the frustration radiating off the blond, and one question popped into his mind.

Now what? Since Al wasn't coming…

Okay. Option One. They could go out to Rezembool to see Alphonse. Edward can inform Al about his current situation and Al can care for Winry. But what if Hughes has a break in the case? They wouldn't get here until a day later after they got a call so a once in a life time opportunity to get Edward back to normal could pass by.

Option Two. He could stay here while Ed goes to see Al and talk to Hughes if anything happens. But the problem would be that if something again comes up and they could change Ed back, they would need Ed for that.

Roy grimaced realizing that either way they could lose important opportunities if any or both of them leave. So would the only option would be to stay here… right?

"Roy?" Ed voice broke through his thoughts, jerking him back to the blond staring intently at him with questioning eyes that pierced through his soul, leaving him in a speechless state.

"Do you think it would be bad if we got my humanity back and… didn't tell Al? I mean… I didn't really think this through when I called him. This is the kind of information that can be used against him, so wouldn't it be better if he didn't know… to protect him?"

Roy sighed, knowing that Ed would do anything to protect his younger brother from the world's harsh realizations. But could this be one of the circumstances that could harm or protect the younger brother at not knowing?

"I think Ed… that your brother deserves to know. He also might be hurt if he gets told by someone else and not you, and realize that you chose to tell me and not him."

Ed nodded slowly, taking all of the words in, then burring his face deeper into the throw pillow mumbled an indistinct 'hell I don't know what to do.'

Roy pressed his lips firmly together before a thought struck him, and his eyes wondered to rest on the back head of the small blond teen on the couch. "Ed?" He tested, unsure of what the teen reaction would be. When the teen raised his head and looked back to lock gazes with Roy, he continued. "You want to play a game to keep you mind off it for a while?

XX

"Ha! Fork over $520 old man! I'm in the lead!" Ed shouted holding out his hand, palm up, wiggling his fingers impatiently for the money soon to come.

Roy sighed bowing his head as he placed the dark orange bill and one green one in the blonds' awaiting hand. And this is what he got for being nice. Edward kicking his ass at a game he didn't even know the rules of.

When he had suggested playing a game to help, Ed immediately perked up and ran over to the game cabinet, pulling out game after game and discarding them on the floor when they weren't the ones he was looking for.

Hughes had originally given this game to Roy for him to play with his 'darling Elisia' when she came over. Of course that never happened, and the board game spent all the time in the cabinet, dust collecting over its unopened box. Roy had never really understood the reason no one ever wanted to play the mysterious game before, because every time he brought out the game suggesting they play it, they all shouted out 'NO!' before each and every one of them rushed to the door soon after, muttering a 'goodbye' and 'thanks for the invite' as they headed out the door.

Now Roy understood completely their reluctance to play the game. It went on FOREVER! Not to mention the person who was losing probably had most of their property mortgaged off, and the other person had all of their land with hotels built up on it and the most expensive one (he had no clue why Ed wanted that land we he offered to pay double for that 'worthless piece of crud' and he had foolishly handed the card over) he had to land on EVERY TIME he went around.

Ed had him right where he wanted him, and in this situation, that was not a good thing.

It didn't help that Edward hadn't bothered to tell him the rules before they began playing the difficult game.

"Okay, your turn Roy!" Ed grinned at him as he handed over the two dice, the tips of his fingers brushing against the palm of Roy's hand as he placed them in the awaiting hand.

Roy gulped, and throwing the dice down, cursed when he did the math in his head once the dice landed and realized that he just lost the last of his property and money.

"Ooo… looks like you just lost the game, Roy. But maybe you'll do better next time. Wanna play again?" Ed feigned sympathy, crossing over to Roy's side of the table to pat the man on the back.

Roy groaned as he heard these words, burring his face into his hands. "No thanks Fullmetal, I think that's enough of that game for now. We already played for two hours."

Edward looked up shocked at the clock, and sure enough they had played just over two hours. Laughing, Ed let a grin sneak up on his face. "So what? You to chicken to try your luck again?" He teased.

"No Edward, I just don't like the fact that we played…"

"Monopoly." Ed supplied

"Yes. I don't like that we played Monopoly for two hours straight."

Ed nodded, his demeanor switching as he tugged on Roy's arm, trying to make him stand up. "Common Roy I'm hungry! Let's eat something!"

Roy laughed, muttering something along the lines of 'black hole' as he got up from his seat to follow Ed into the kitchen.

But just as Ed was about to step away from the table, his foot got caught under the chairs leg, and his body continued forward, tripping him. He felt the surge of panic well up in him as his heart fluttered at the unexpectied descend and he could fastly see the ground coming closer.

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and halt the falling process, steadying him onto his feet, a head of black hair nestled into his neck from behind.

"Don't worry, I got you Ed." Ed felt the subtle pull of his skin as Roy grinned and he loosening the hold he had on Ed's waist, turning the teen so they were facing each other, their bodies mere inches apart.

Ed shiver slightly as a feeling of warmth spread over him and his hand came up involuntarily to lay on Roy's chest like a restraint. His body screamed for him to lean up and capture Roy into a kiss, but his mind told him to step back and retreat.

The hand he had placed up there had meant to be helpful, like saying 'I like being close but don't come closer', but now that he could feel the sturdy pack of muscles under Roy's shirt… he wasn't so sure.

"Roy… I."

Ed felt a hand come up to tip his chin up, his eyes locking unconsciously into Roy's onyx eyes that seemed to see everything. A million questions ran through Ed's brain, all circling around the man in front of him. Did he… know?

"You know Ed, I have been meaning to tell you something the whole time you've been staying here…"

Ed remained silent, his heart beating so fast as it pounded against his chest that he was sure that Roy could feel it against their close proximity. He swallowed thickly, his hands going moist with sweat. Why… why is Roy doing this to him?

There was a squeal of tires against the pavement as a car slammed on its breaks to land up in front of the house, the black hood of the car in sight from the window that the two men turned to when they heard the noise.

The slamming of a car door was enough to break Ed out of the trance he was placed under, and realizing he still held his left hand resting on Roy's chest, he broke away from the arms wrapped around his waist, not looking the Colonel in the eyes as he turned to look at the floor, biting his lower lip.

Roy stepped forward, wanting to say something… anything to the blond. He had been so close! If only he had…

There was a knock on the door, and giving one last longing look at Edward, Roy broke away from his thoughts to cross the room to open the door, facing an excited Hughes. Quickly ushering the man inside, the three of them sat down in the living room.

"Good news Roy, I found Exavon's hideout. I'm getting everything together." Hughes frowned when he heard no reply, and noticed the quietness of Edward, and the fact that Ed and Roy where sitting on different sides of the living room.

"Hey Ed, are you okay? You look kind of pale."

Ed froze before smiling slightly at the man. "I'm fine." He replied but his hurt eyes told Hughes otherwise.

A moment of silence passed before Roy spoke up.

"When do we leave."

Hughes took one last at Ed before turning his attention to Roy.

"Tonight."

* * *

"Roy why did we have to come here so late, it's cold!" Edward hissed through the darkness that cloaked everything around them to the man that was leading him to the abandoned ware house just past the forest. Hughes, on the other hand, had decides to 'support from behind' and stay in the warm car on the opening of the forest.

"Sorry Ed, I know your automail is bothering you, but this is the best time to attack. Catch them unprepared." Roy whispered back, reaching back to hook his arm around the younger's shoulder, pulling him into a faster pace.

Twigs snapped as they worked their way through the shrubs and overgrowth that brushed and snagged against their clothes. The moon above them shown through the trees, and in patches they could vaguely make out the path before them.

"Why are the people we're fighting against always in a ware house? " Roy heard Ed mutter as the huge building came into view as they broke through the forest walls. Smiling at the boy's attitude, they walked the rest the distance to the door on the side of the building, and carefully opening it, they stepped inside, Roy pulling Edward behind him.

It was dark, shadows that glowed through the window's dancing throughout the room, playing across the many old junk that filled the ware house. Where were they… he knew they went to the right one but…

A light snapped on, filling the room with the bright white light, Ed and Roy flinching against it.

And a voice boomed across the walls, Roy freezing in horror…

"Well, well, Roy Mustang, 'bout time ya showed up. And it looks like you brought your pet." Roy cursed, pulling Ed tighter into his back.

His eyes glowed murderously into the room, daring the man to step out of his hiding spot. This time, the man would pay for what he did to Edward. And he would suffer… greatly.

"Come out into the open if you aren't too scared to… Lee." He spat the name like it was venomous, and it sickened him so much that this was the Lee Exavon that he thought he knew so well.

Then… suddenly, there he was. The burn scar was still there, if not worse from not being attended to in prison. Seven guards with guns ran from the right to surrounded him in Ed, all their guns pointing to the two men.

"So Roy, looks like you're still shocked by the burn marks. I figured you be proud of what you did to me." He laughed evilly. "You really screwed me up didn't you Roy?"

Roy growled, stepping forward, a snap positioned hand aiming for Lee.

Ed looked up at Roy, shifting his gaze between Roy and the man with the burn marks all on the right side of his face, his right iris a useless shade of yellow. Did… Roy do this?

The burned man chuckled, the guards around the two shifting their guns to point at Edward. "Now, now Roy, I wouldn't do that… less your boy toy gets it." There was the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked, and reluctantly, Roy let his hand fall down.

"Good. Now Roy, how 'bout you leave the little kitty for a moment and we go chat in the other room?" Lee beckoned Roy with a wave of his hand, two of the guards moving aside so that Roy could get through.

Roy frowned, not moving an inch. No way was he leaving Ed behind.

"Roy, Roy, Roy. I don't think you get it. I'm not giving you a choice." His cold amber eyes blazed like fire, motioning for one of the gunman to step towards Edward, the guard's finger squeezing threatingly on the trigger.

Roy stepped in front of Edward, his pointer and middle finger pressed together, ready to snap. "You take one more step towards Edward, and I will personally make you charcoal."

Taking one of Ed's hands in his own secretly, he gave it a tight squeeze, before making his way over to Lee.

Without him even saying it, Roy had knew Lee had saw what he just did, and the man reprimanded him with his cold amber eyes. With one last look at Edward, he followed Lee through the open threshold, closing the door behind him.

There will be hell to pay.

* * *

**Wow this is (I think) the longest I made the chapters! And the dreaded cliffhanger. I know you all are probably thinking 'great so now she can leave me hanging for three weeks' but that is so not true! This chapter was kinda hard cuz this was unknown territory for me. I already know what is happening in the next chapter (I have since maybe the fourth chapter) but how I got there was unknown so I was like…. UHHH**

**Hehe so this story is winding down into maybe two or three more chapters. I can't believe this is almost done, and this will be my first story I actually finished. So you all faithful reviewers… I thank you so much for pushing me along the whole time. But let's not jinx it yet by saying this all. I'll leave that for the last chapter.**

**AND ANOTHER IMPORTANT MATTER!! Would anyone like me to put up my next chapter stories and vote to what I write next, or if anyone wants to read more of my stories, would everyone just like me to write.**

**I know there is at least three or four chapter stories I wanna right, then I want to know what drabbles (or if I should do one) I should do.**

**So please tell me and REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shelby: Well, as promised, this is the next chapter. I hope to get lots of reviews for this, so please EVERYONE review. I am begging to lose hope that anyone likes this fic and I might lose my inspiration o write this! And I'm still at a tie for the VOTE-FOR-NEXT-STORY-THINGAMAGIG.**

**That you all who reviewed, you don't know how much it means to me.**

**Sandypinkkitty: Okay, I'll probably post that up in the second to last chapter… although I have no clue which chapter is the second to last so… :P Hehe thank you, I hope this chapter will be even better! I forgot about the Hughes thing, but in Ed's POV I think it was a good thing.**

**Ria442: I actually have about seven stories that I already started, I just don't know which one to do, so that is why I'm asking about the voting thing. I hope you like this chapter.**

**VermilionValentine: Hehe, well Roy will burn him… eventually. But I'm not giving anything away. Here's an update!**

**Hallow Eve: Yeah still don't have a beta and don't know anyone that will beta so… grammar may still be bad but, eh. Do you know anyone? Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Roy's face remained blank as he followed Lee into the room over, and a quick glance to the frame of the door proved it to be a sound-proof room. He paused to look in confusion at the door, not realizing the point. He could kill Lee with a snap of his fingers and the guards outside would never know. They wouldn't hear the pain-filled screams of Lee as he burned him to death, taking the revenge he wanted for Lee doing this to Edward.

Edward… he found out just a few moments ago… that he would to anything to protect him. When Lee had forced him to leave Ed or he would harm the teen… his heart felt like someone took a hold of it and twisted it until it bled. He felt the pain that bottomed out his stomach, thinking of leaving Ed alone was ripping him apart. He realized that he… loved Edward. Now all he wanted to do was rid of the person that caused the blond so much pain.

A tisking sound broke Roy from his thoughts, and looking up, Roy stared it the cold eyes of his once-friend.

"Roy you haven't changed a bit, have you? You realized that this is a sound proof room, and you think that you could just kill me and run off with you little lover right?" Roy growled, stepping forward to defend Ed, but stopped short when Lee shook a disapproving finger. "No, no, no. Look down"

Roy did, and in a panic, he realized that he was standing in a huge transmutation, Lee just standing outside the circle's boundaries. It circled all around the room, stopping short of the far wall that Lee was pressed against. If he wasn't mistaken… Roy thought it could be the exact circle that Lee used when they were twenty to turn that little girl...

He had been put under the research department, ordered to memorize and study Lee's… experimenting. If this wasn't the same type of cirlce, it was pretty damn close.

Shit.

"And also, I also have a control button here, and if you try anything, I'll push it, and the men will be notified to kill the blondie. You could do nothing about it either." Lee grinned, picking at his fingernails.

Double Shit.

"Now, I don't want to hurt you Roy, the circle is just a precaution…" Roy snorted at that "I have a… request for you." He paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But maybe I should tell you what I did to… Edward, right?"

Did he have any other choice but to listen? He grimaced, but did nothing else but stare coldly at the man.

"Well… I guess I just tell you. Sure, I turned him into a cute little kitty right, but I did something much deeper than that. You remember all those years back right, when I turned that girl right?" He stopped and waited for a response, but Roy just stared, no expression but pure hatred. He sighed, "Well, I'm sure you do. Her DNA was altered, making her feel only pain. That was just a fluke though, I never truly mastered that remarkable skill until…"

"I did some research on you Roy Mustang. I found out where you lived and, as luck would have it I saw you and blondie talking in the park soon after I started the search to find you. I admit, I did a shameful thing and eavesdropped, but it was worth it for the information I acquired. I saw the look in your eyes that you gave him, and I instantly knew that he was your weakness. The one way to take you down, bit by bit."

Roy couldn't believe it. It was his fault Edward was like that. It was his fault that Lee saw the teen as a target. This always happens… the people he gets close to… the people that he cares for always end up getting hurt. This is his entire fault.

"Now, I know you're going to love this part. I altered his emotions to… act differently toward one certain Colonel." Lee was smirking now, and Roy could only feel the fire that caught at his heart, making his whole body pulse in horror at once. No… please no

"Has the boy… been especially… cuddly toward a dark-haired man? Had he done things he would have never done before to you Roy? Well guess what Roy, I did it. I altered his emotions to… love you!"

Roy felt it. His face remained unemotional, but inside, his body ran cold, ice running through his veins, and a lump catching in his throat. But the most noticeable thing was, his heart exploding into tiny little shards, an unbearable pain seeping through his chest. It felt like death.

Lee laughed, seeing through Roy's mask, knowing instantly that he had won against the man. "You really thought it was real… didn't you Roy? You thought that that perfect boy could actually _love _a monster like you?"

He was right… Lee was absolutely right. He was a monster. He couldn't see through it that Edward didn't feel like that for real. He was blinded by the thought that Edward could love him. He didn't realize it was all just a trick, and it hurt Edward more in the end. It would.

"Now, I think I should bring up my proposition. You leave Edward here, he won't be hurt by you any longer."

Roy froze. His chest once again gripping painfully next to the broken, useless, state. What more of this pain could he ask for?

'_Leave Edward here?'_

Roy growled, fire returning in his eyes. No matter what, even if Edward didn't love him, he would never leave the blond behind.

"How about no." Roy challenge, eyes narrowed threatenily, but faltered when Lee laughed and brought out a small rectangular box, with a thin red button on top. He knew, instantly that that was the remote Lee would use to notify the guards to… kill.

"You don't seem to realize Roy, that I'm not giving you a choice." He thumbed the button, not really pushing it down, but just pressing against it lightly enough to be a threat.

Was there no way out? Could Edward not get out of this safely? Either way they both would be in danger… and Edward…

He didn't want Ed to die. He wanted oh so much to just leave this place with Edward safe but… Ed…

"You won't harm him?" Roy asked, although knowing anything he could ask about Edward's safety could be all a lie. Everything he asked could be false… anything.

Lee smiled an evil smile that sent chill down Roy's body. Was this really the sweet, cheerful, boy that he knew all those years ago? Lee gave Roy a shove as he walked forward, motioning the man to follow him out the room into the place that Ed was. Lee already knew he won.

'_Ed…' _

Was he doing the right thing? Was there no other way?

As they were rounding the corner, he saw the blond. He was plopped down on the floor with his legs crossed like a pretzel, **(A)** and Ed perked up immediately as the man came into view, with his eyes glowing with happiness and his ears flickering against his golden hair. The rising sun tht came from the high windows above him hit him perfectly, and it made his hair sparkle like the sun itself.

'_God he's so beautiful.'_

"Roy!" Ed shouted smiling, moving to get up, but was quickly silenced as the barrel of one of the guns was pushed closer to him, the smile instantly vanishing.

'_Ed… I'_

Was the blonde that happy to see him… or

Suddenly, a van came speeding into the open overhead door that Roy failed to notice was open before, stopping at the threshold. There was a pressure to his shoulder, and looking back, Roy saw the grinning face of Lee, the man's arm thrown around his shoulder. It sickened him so much, and he wanted to spit at the man.

"Roy has agreed to let us… keep Edward, so you can lay down your guns and restrain him… I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Roy stared wide eyed at Ed, the blond staring confused and fear stricken back at him as Lee said that, the bright color of his eyes fading to a dull glow. It was horrible, and Roy moved to walk over to Ed, watching helplessly as two of the guards dropping their guns and moving to jerk Ed's hand behind him, holding them high against the back.

An involuntary shriek of pain ripped through the blonds' throat, and Roy bit his lip so hard that it drew blood, and Ed lowered his head to face to ground. Roy paid no mind to the metallic taste that slowly ran across his tongue as he stared at Edward.

'_Ed, I'm sorry, I love you.'_

He wanted to say it so bad. Six words that might change the look of pure torture that he could see on Ed's lowered face.

"Traitor." It was a whisper, but Roy knew it came from Ed. The blond slowly raised his head, his golden eyes hard with betrayal. Energy restored, he made a jerk to get out of the guards hold, and Roy already knew it would be to punch him.

"Traitor!" He repeated, now yelling, tears streaming down his face. "I trusted you with this, asked for you help, and you promised to protect me. Hell…" he shook his head and his bang fell into his face, covering his eyes. "I even loved you." An unbearable sob broke through.

Roy's eyes widened at this, and made a move forward, wanting to comfort the man. "Ed…" he whispered, as if that could gain the blonds attention. The guard beside the Colonel put a restraining hand on Roy's chest, silently discouraging any communication with Edward.

"We're taking the Chimera now. Load him up in the van." Lee shouted to his men, the guards immediately moving forward to follow their orders.

'_Chimera? Is that all they think of Ed?' _His eyes widened as Ed got pushed forward, a sob that he had been barely holding in wrenched forward. He watched powerless as they walked Ed over to the van.

With a broken look, Ed glanced back at Roy, as he was pushed into the van. "I love you." He whimpered, and the double doors closed, banging against the car frame.

And Roy knew he had lost Ed… forever.

* * *

**Shelby: Uhh… I knew that was going to happen but… the way it came out was still a shock and may not came out the way I wanted to portray. It seemed like it was in Roy's POV even though it was third… I love that kind! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND NOT REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!!!**

**It'll get better, promise, just hold on with me and review!**

**(A): It's called Indian style at my use-to-be elementary school, but I have no clue what its proper name is, and it would be improper if I put that in. If someone could tell me what its real name is please tell me and I'll fix that!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shelby: Hey guys you don't know how much I Love you all right now!! The reviews put me in more hope than anything, and I hope you would continue reviewing! This chapter took a little while because… truthfully, I'm not sure but I could not write well. Or to my usual standards. Words blanked me and sentences all sounded awkward, so the first part of this chapter is kinda… hasty? But I hope you all will look paste that and see the better side of it.**

**Reviews and I don't own Fma. Only Lee which I really don't want… Lol**

**VermilionValentine: No, it's not right, but the secret still is if Ed _is _in love with Roy because of that, or if Lee was lying. Hehe gosh I'm leaving you all on a big cliff hanger aren't I?**

**Namu the EDOD and Kamizuki: Aww you were grounded? What for? Lol hope you like the next chapter.**

**Horselvr4evr123: Yeah… when you put it like that it sounds more depressing… anyway I put where Hughes is but didn't say much about it in last chapter so yeah… he did the 'I'll let you do the dirty work and wait in the nice warm car' trick. Hehe guess you'll see what happens next!**

**Angel Ayaka: Thank you, hope you like this chapter!**

**Sandypinkkitty: Yes big change huh. Is this update fast enough? Sorry if it was to long if you check up at the top you'll see why, but PLEASE DON'T KILL ME YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE END OF THE STORY IF YOU DO!!! Thanks on the comment for Lee by the way, it's good to know he's not to… badly shaped characteristics? Idk if that makes since…**

**Musicvamp55: I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you continue to like it!!**

**Feather: Yes poor Ed, I'm sure putting him through a lot aren't I?**

**Paon: The feeling is mutual for me, and we've still got a few chapters to go… truthfully I'm going to miss this story.**

**mihel asyki akatsuki schizo: thank you, hears the next chapter!**

* * *

It was dark in the room when he finally awoke from his drugged, unconscious sleep. How long had he been out? Minutes? Hours? Days? He couldn't remember much of how he got here, but he did recall the guards handcuffing him like he was some criminal, and shoving a strange, horrible tasting drink down his throat.

There were no windows in the cellar-like room he was in, so he couldn't even see a faint light that his irises could pick up on, and even though he could register the slight difference of shades of black when he looked at an object, that was all he could see. He felt totally helpless right then, and he hated being helpless more than anything.

He senses became clearer though as his cat instincts took control, his ears twitching and his nerve endings coming alive like hot fire, spreading a wave a pulsing through his entire body. He could feel everything now, the cold shackles that held him against the wall, the frigid concrete beneath him, and even his own hair on his shoulders when he shifted a bit – a normal act that he would usually ignore, now made him grit his teeth when any hair even brushed against his skin-

And he was cold, very cold.

Ed was logical though, he knew that under normal circumstances that he would be cool at most, but not cold. It was probably the cat instincts that made his nerve endings more sensitive to everything making him cold. The room temperature hadn't changed at all from the musty, humid air from before, but actually _he _changed. The only difference was that the cat had fur to keep it warm, and Ed didn't.

"Makes since…" Ed muttered and instantly regretted it. His throat felt like he just rubbed it with a grater, and he didn't have any moister in his mouth whatsoever. When was the last time he had something to drink? Thinking back, he struggled a bit, the only thing he got out of it was a pounding headache.

He froze for a moment when he heard a noise, one first, than it echoed outside the room Edward was in. Like a chain effect, Ed counted the each time he heard the noise before it faded away and it became so quite that Ed's ears burned from the sudden silence.

'_Shit.' _He thought as a realization came to him, once again cursing himself for being in this new form. If he was a normal, human being, he could use the number of times he counted, and figured out how large the building was, and plan an escape.

But since his new ears could hear better, he didn't know how many times extra he could hear, next to a ordinary human.

He sighed, slouching against the wall, his plan deflated. Minutes ticked by in silence, quite yet his thoughts yelled at him, shouting at him to do something –anything- to get out of this hell hole and back to Roy.

'_Roy.'_

That one thought sent him over the edge, a new power surging up in his heart like a flame that could not be contained. It shone brightly, giving Ed knew determination he never thought he could have in a moment like this.

Because the one thing pushing him on right now, was that bastard Roy, and giving a good face full of automail to the man once he got back.

He clapped his hands together, -really how stupid could they be to let him be able to transmute? - and touching lightly the loose chains at his two wrist, deconstructed them so they lay no more than a hunk of metal at his feet.

Before the blue light flickered away though, he caught a glimpse of the objects of the room were, and in horror, he stumbled back, tripping on his own feet and landing hard against the wall.

He was frozen, and the pain he felt as he landed awkwardly was numb and unfeeling as the room dimmed to total darkness again. But it didn't matter, because he saw it, and now that he knew it was there, he could smell the death and decay throughout the entire room.

Corpses. Many of them in… these torture things that must have caused the decease of them, a slow agonizing decline to death. He knew instantly, those people wanted to die the pain was so much. He knew that the people who did this were monsters for doing that. But… why? Why did they do this?

The thing that scared him the most though, was the one in the center, the first one he saw. He was in an electrocution chair, Ed was sure of it. His hair was fried and his skin was dry and flaky, but for the brief moment Ed saw him he thought it looked just like…

_Roy_

He slammed his fist against the wall, silently crying out in confusion at the fear that gripped his heart when he thought that that man was Roy. Why! After all that has happened, why can't he hate him!

He felt colder, as a soft, menacing whisper rang through his thoughts, the tiny hairs on his neck standing on end.

_Because you love him._

He growled, clapping his hands together and with a flash, his automail blade extended from his hand. He had to get the man off his mind, and the only way he knew how was to act rashly.

He stomped over to the door where a small sliver of light he hadn't noticed before was peeking through the cracks. Looking at the lock, he confirmed that it was indeed bolted shut, and clapping his hands together one more time, decomposed the lock so he could open it easily.

He waited a moment, wondering if anyone had seen the light. He could never be to sure about things like that, and after a long minute opened the door to let light pour into the room.

He froze though when a clap broke through the silence, and jerking his head out into the hallway to the side he heard it from, he saw _him._

The scared man walked slowly towards him, continuously clapping his hands together as if approving him. Ed licked his lips, flashing his blade at the man, surprising even himself when the man didn't even flinch.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." The clapping stopped, and the man bent down to Ed's level, their faces only inches apart.

The man smirked, like he was playing with the blond and just toying with everything he put forward into busting out. "Do you really think it would be that simple? Just break down that door and your home free?" His eyes narrowed. "Think again. I've got much stored for you, and that was just a test to see what you can do. You won't be escaping anytime soon."

* * *

**Shelby: I know this has to be the shortest chapter so far, but I just had to leave it off their, and since I probably have Friday to write, I can mostly say that the next chapter could be up sooner.**

**Please reveiw? It makes the chapter go _alot_ quicker trust me! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shelby: Hmm, this was a little bit hard to write because my minds been somewhere else these days. Sorry everyone for the short chapter last time, I just couldn't think of anything more to do and it seemed like a good place to leave off. But other than that, it's going well!**

**Oh and does anyone notice how in the manga Riza is called Liza?**

**Well here's the review reply! I don't own FMA!**

**Linkin-link: I'm glad you like it and continue to like it.**

**Sandypinkkitty: Well… at least I won't die… this chapter might leave everyone on edge though… and maybe hating me but… eh**

**Feather: Yes Roy is being stupid, but at least he knows he's going to make up for it!**

**The-ice-cold-alchemist: Thank you, yes I have to say that was by far my shortest chapter (rivaling Chapter 1 of course but 1st chapters are always kinda short)**

**

* * *

**

"You did _what _to Ed?" Someone screamed inside Roy Mustangs office, which door remained firmly closed, but allowed certain… screaming out of the thin walls and poor insulation. Nearby, two of the minor sergeants in another wing that were passing by jumped in the air, and they quickly scrambled to get their dropped papers from the floor and get out the door before any of _that _spilled out into the hallway.

Because the one that was yelling was none other than Riza Hawkeye, and when she was mad, she was someone not to be messed with.

Other than the two sergeants, the hallway was empty of any persons. But inside the closed door, a lot was going on.

Roy Mustang sat at his desk with his head in his hands, head bowed in defeat as he took every yell and insult of stupidity Riza had to offer. He deserved it after what he done to Edward… even if…

It was a mistake, and just like Ed did with his Brother, he had to correct it… even if Ed would never talk to him again after that hate-spat words that Ed let spew from his lips before he was taken away. But…

_I love you._

Roy could still hear those words ringing in his ears, echoing still after two days, a painful reminded that what he did was not a very painful dream…

Two days… has it really been only two days? It felt like a life time without that short, spunky, teen beside his side. Why did all this have to happen? Why did Lee have to take away the only thing that ever made him smile and forget everything bad that had happened.

"_Lee didn't take away Ed, you willing gave him up, just to save your own ass. And even when the boy said he loved you, you did nothing but stand there and watch."_

The slow murderous whisper rang out through his thoughts, making Roy flinch at the truthfulness of the statement. He really did that, and now that he thought about it, it was foolish and idiotic to not fight back or something.

"-oy… ROY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Riza's voice rang out, making Roy flinch at the loudness of it. He sighed and looking up, he felt the urge to just tell the women everything he'd been hiding so far about the warehouse, because when he thought that Riza's eyes would be filled with rage, he found nothing but concern and pity.

She shook her head, and going over to stand besides the sitting Roy, she gently put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. But even though it was meant to help let Roy know that she was there for him, it didn't ease the pain he was feeling in his heart right then. Because, even though he known Riza for awhile now and she's seen plenty of his bad moments, she wasn't Edward, and at the moment, only Ed being safe would bring a piece of mind out of him.

"We have to do something."

Surprisingly, the voice didn't come from Riza nor Roy, but Havoc, who just entered the room and saw the broken Roy who couldn't even stand on his own if he tried.

Havoc knew what had happened.

"Havoc-" Roy began but was cut off by the man waving his hand lightly in dismissal, and lighting the cigarette in between his lips.

For once, Riza said nothing as Havoc let the flame ignite the end of the stick and take a long drag of it.

"So, this is what we're going to do. Hughes is going to find out where Exavon has Edward holed up, then us –the enforcements- are going to go in there, disarm the guards, and get boss back." Havoc smirked around his cigarette, and going over to the couch, plopped down. When he said it like that it sounded so easy.

"Havoc, I've know Lee for years, he's not going to make it that simple. He knows that…" Roy couldn't finish. He felt helpless for once. He had his gloves and they were perfectly dry, but right now, that's not the kind of help he needed. It felt weird… having depended on his gloves for so long and now that he and Ed have gotten closer, he finds out that he needs much more than dry gloves to save people.

"Well, maybe he wants you to think that, and when it comes time to attack, he'll make it easy as hell doing it my way, but we would do it the hard way, he would be their waiting for us." Havoc found logic in that, but slowly Riza shook her head.

"Havoc, this isn't about 'maybe' and 'trial and error.' This is about Ed, and one slip up from us and Lee could kill him."

"Riza," Havoc reasoned "There is no more time to think! Ed could be dead right now!"

Roy froze, his body going rigid at the thought. Could Ed really be…dead? He tried to think about Edward laying there, his pigment drained of any color, his lips blue as the deep depths of the sea. He tried to think about Ed's unmoving chest harboring a non-beating heart. And… he couldn't do it.

The very process of thinking that the teen was dead was impossible, because Roy could only see Ed smiling, blushing, and lying with him- full of life like the sun that rose every morning. Ed couldn't be dead. He was to much a part of Roy's life that he couldn't think of Ed ever being gone like that. Even before he came across these feeling he knew that.

The fiery teen was just there, making himself a part of everyone's life that no one could forget. He was to _there _to be dead.

"Havoc…" Roy called out, his heart welling with determination. "Call Hughes, we got some work to do."

XX

"Shit." Ed whispered, lying on the cold table that Lee had tied his left hand and right leg to the ends of the table, his arm reaching unnaturally up over his head as the wheels continued to pull at the two limbs, fighting against the laws of the world to bring him in each direction.

He was in a dark room once again, the only light coming from the dim lamp in the corner, the concrete walls that surrounded the room feeling like a barrier of no escape.

He bit his lip in pain, refusing to let even a whimper out as Lee loomed over him, slowly cranking the ropes tighter, his arm and leg stretching more and more each turn.

What did he want? Ed wondered as his left shoulder bent farther back, coming closer and higher to his head so the shoulder just brushed the top of his ear.

He bones creaked, straining against the ropes as they pulled farther up, his middle feeling as if the ropes struggling to pull him in two different directions would tear him in half.

Then, with another tightening of the ropes he heard a sickening crack as his shoulder jerked back and out of the socket, going farther than before and lying crookedly as the man continued to crank the wheel. Ed let out a pain filled scream against himself as that happened, and tears leapt to his eyes involuntary and leaking down his cheek, feeling the agonizing pain that swelled inside him.

Then… he found his voice whisper out, wonder why him of all people.

"What… what do…you" He flinched, gasping in pain as his foot when straight and popping as the bones grinded against each other. "want."

In answer, there was a slow chuckle and the ropes stopped where they were, tight but not moving.

"What is Roy to you? Why does he mean so much to you?"

Lee cranked the wheel once, and Ed let out another scream as his shoulder pulled against his flesh, threatening to tear.

"I… love him." Ed whispered, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"Even after all that he's done to you?" Lee responded, another crank of the wheel.

"He's… done nothing… to make me not."

Two cranks and Ed was sobbing as Lee stood over him, untying the ropes that bound Ed to the table.

"You are pathetic if you think that man even cared one moment about you." He turned around after he unbound the ropes so his back faced Ed, hiding his smirk from the teen. "I've known Roy for years, and I can tell you right now, Roy doesn't care about what happens to you. He even told me."

Ed's eyes widened, his golden ears folding down as he glared at the man. He was lying. He just had to be.

Lee just laughed at Ed, brushing the glare off as he patted Ed's ears. "Oh come on _Edward_, what else could me and Roy be talking about when he left you? Surely you didn't think he would be defending poor _Edward _over there, right?"

Edward. Edward. Edward. He hated how that man said his name. He hated how it slipped off his tongue and made it sound how Roy would say it –did say it- before. But it wasn't Roy, and he hated this man.

So why should he believe him?

Right?

* * *

Lee was gone, and once again, Ed was left alone in the dark room that he was in before Lee took him in the room with that stretching table.

Ed cursed as he sat on the floor, rolling his left shoulder back in forth, and with each rotation, a small popping noise could be heard through the flesh, and the bones knocked together.

The bone wasn't broken at least. It just got pulled out of the socket, something that he easily –but sometimes painfully- fixed. He was lucky this time. If the bone had broken, he knew he wouldn't get any medical treatment, so the bone could get some tissue or muscle infected, and he could lose his whole left arm.

Clenching his metal fist, he sighed. The irony of this all was just laughable.

Did that man honestly think that Roy would do that to him? Although Roy didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, his eyes showed him everything. Ed saw it all, and Roy allowed him to see into what he felt from the very first touch in the office.

The office… felt so long ago. How did all this happen in such a short time?

Ed sighed, and moving back against the wall, he blinked into the darkness, feeling the soreness take over him.

His leg and arm felt as if he pulled every muscle, and his stomach was bruised internally from his muscles clinching and his ribs pushing hard against the inner wall of his stomach. Overall, he felt in pain all over. But he continued to move, stretching and reaching every muscle, trying to get the painful cramp-feeling out.

What he would do to be sitting with Roy in front of his fireplace right now.

Roy… Ed didn't care what lies Lee feed to him. He knew Roy wouldn't do that to him, and he would come back for him…

The only problem was… how long would that take?

* * *

"Roy, you have to understand, these things take time. You can't just locate a hiding person right away!" Hughes sighed, walking in a pace in front of Roy's desk with his hand holding his chin as he thought deeply. He had been searching for Ed's capture for hours now, and it was getting late as the sun sank low in the horizon behind Roy's desk.

"Maes. You don't know Lee like I do. He's done bad things… terrible things that I wish I could forget I've seen. So please, you have to understand that this is a rush job." Roy gave his friend a worried look, and looked down at his pile of unfinished paperwork that continued to sit there for two days. He couldn't think, and Riza understood for once and allowed him to slack off in this case.

A silence swept over the room before, "I'm going to do more research." Hughes mumbled, and exiting out of the room, the door shut closed with a silent 'click.'

But what Roy didn't notice, was someone quietly slipping in the room, someone that Hughes should have jumped to say hello to in different circumstances. The boy swayed nervously on his feet as he stood in front of Roy's desk, waiting for the man to notice him, but after a minute, realizing that Roy was not paying attention at all to his surroundings.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, sir?" Roy's head jerked up. That voice sounded so familiar… eyes wide he locked gazes with someone he hadn't seen in months.

"Alphonse?"

Al bit his lip, his grey eyes tainted with nervousness.

"Sir… I checked everywhere. The dorms, your house, the library, and now here. Where is my Brother?"

* * *

**Shelby: Oh boy I am putting our Ed through a lot huh? I guess that comes with this being Lee. I hope you all don't hate me now for what I've done to Ed right?**

**Hehe… -hides behind shield- review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shelby: Hey people! How are you all! Okay people, this was late because I only got a few reviews, so from now on, only a few reviews equal delay chapter. But this time I'm giving everyone a special offer, if I get a lot of reviews (meaning you people out there that read and don't review) I will update tomorrow, but ONLY IF you all review! So you people out there that are reading and not reviewing please review and you'll all benefit from it!**

**Review Replies and I don't own fma!**

**Ai-Sarang: Hmm… I guess you'll have to see what happens next hmm?**

**Ive-already-seen hell: Hehe thanks. I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Sandypinkkitty: Yay I still have my insides! Lol. Idk why I like a tortured Ed but… I guess we'll see. The kiss will come soon, I promise.**

**Kiss4theRain: Yeah Al's defiantly going to have to ask some questions huh?**

**Woot: Thanks! I'll try my best!**

**crystalxedward(fmafan): Here it is I hope you like it!**

* * *

Quiet.

Tranquil.

Peaceful.

**Numb**_._

Those were the paralyzed feelings that ran through his body, electrical shocks running down his spine to the tips of his fingers. His whole body felt nothing, absolutely nothing as he ran his dry, chapped fingers along the rough pattern of rock that lined the wall.

Time has become nothing to him, just another subconscious thing that he lost track of. All he knows now is that it has been awhile since Lee has come to check up on him. In fact, the last time he saw the man, was when he put him on that table, and pulled his arm out of the socket…

He had been lucky that it didn't break, but now that he looked at the purple bruised skin, he wasn't so sure. It happened while he was sleeping last night (or morning he couldn't tell) but while he slept, his arm had shifted and popped out of socket again, and left in the same uncomfortable position most of the night, until he woke up from the discomfort and put it where it was suppose to be.

But the damage was done, leaving a finely marked bruise covering from the start of the collar bone to the end of his shoulder from the hour or so he spent in that position.

And it hurt like _hell._

Sighing into the darkness, Ed unconsciously kneaded the tender flesh, working the knots out. He was hurt all over, and there was no telling what could happen next if Edward didn't get out of there fast. He had to come up with a plan, and no more waiting for Roy. No matter what Ed believed now –if Roy would come or not- he had to break out on his own. So far, he had been waiting in the cell, waiting for _Roy _–not Lee- to open that steel door.

But as time goes on, the possibilities of Roy not coming, and Ed ending up dying were rising.

If there was one thing Ed could completely agree on, it was that Lee was not completely… right in the head. If Ed didn't leave soon… the next time he saw Lee, the man could kill him.

And there are a few things in Central that he would like to finish up before he dies, one of them being giving that Colonel Bastard a piece of his mind.

Clapping his hands together, he was about to touch his fingertips to the chains holding him against the wall, when a bright light flooded into the, a creaking sound following right after as the door closed behind a shadow of a person.

Squinting against the darkness, Ed struggled to concentrate on the moving figure that was swaying in and out of his vision. His eyes crossed, making his temples pound in aggravation. Screwing his eyes closed to rid of all the moving shapes that began to form, Ed was about to try again to find the person, when a cold, freezing hand seized his chin.

He jerked unconsciously away from frigid hand, only hurting himself when the hand remained firm on his jaw. Grinding his teeth together, he glared at what he thought the person might be.

"Who are you?" He seethed, murderous and angry. No one, _no one _touched him.

The person grinned behind the shadows of darkness, leaning forward so their noses almost touched, but they still couldn't see each other. "I'm your beloved Roy, can't you tell."

Ed jolted away, eyebrows furrowed together in anger as he slammed his fist on the closest place of skin of the other person he could reach without sight. His chains rattled, signaling the movement, but the fist still made solid contact with a satisfying crunch.

"Don't mess with me." He simmered, breathing harshly. He knew who's presence he was in now, and he hoped he did major damage to the man.

There was a groan, and Ed felt the man stand up. "Damn, kitty you pack a punch."

"Shut up! What the hell do you want?"

Lee snapped, and bright light instantly covered the entire room, coming from light bulbs hanging from strings that connected to the ceiling, swaying with the wind that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Time for your photo shoot kitty."

* * *

"Al- alphonse… what are you doing here? Isn't Winry sick?" Roy said, standing up to greet the boy in a calm composure outside, but inside… he was terrified of what he would have to tell the younger Elric.

"She's with Pinako. I figured since I didn't come when I was supoose to, I would just come over and talk to Brother as a surprise but right now, I can't find him." Al sighed, and fixing his grey eyes on the man, he skeptically raised an eyebrow. "So, could you tell me where to find him, sir?"

Roy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb. "Take a seat, Alphonse. I got a lot of explaining to do."

"Explaining? I don't understand. Why can't you just…" Al trailed off, obeying the request even through his confusion, softly and graciously plopping down on the leather couch.

Walking over to the couch, Roy stood in front of the table a good ways away from the teen, not wanting to be in the range of Al if he decided to take matters in his own hands. Not that the boy would but…

"_**People can be unstable some times. You never know who's going to snap."**_

_**Roy found himself by the dead flower bush on his ex-best friend's lawn, the rain softly pouring down on him. Why did it always rain on days like these? He wondered, shoving his cold hands into his pockets. Not that would do any good, he was soaked all over.**_

_**Not long ago, the General Libet, The Silent Alchemist had loaded up Lee and took him to Lab 3, where he promise Roy that he would take care of the man personally. Roy sighed, kicking up turf as he dug his toe of his boot into the grass. Why was there something in him that just told him not to believe that? **_

_**He jumped a little as a large hand came down on his shoulder, and looking up, he found himself staring into deep brown eyes. "Sonny, you might want to head home and get some rest, you've seen a lot today."**_

_**He didn't respond to that as the rain began pouring down harder, not even flinching as the cold, thick drops ran down his face.**_

"_**He was your friend huh?" The man said as he waited for Roy to nod in response.**_

"_**People can be unstable some times. You never know who's going to snap, and what's going to set them off. Here, I'll take you home."**_

Roy shook his head, ridding himself of the flashback, trying to concentrate on the boy in front of him.

"Alphonse, I don't… know where your brother is."

At that, Al scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, his top teeth coming out to bite at his lip. "What do you mean you don't know where he is? Wasn't he just with you a couple of days ago?"

"Um… yes that is true that he was just with me just a few days ago but…"

"Then where is he?"

"Gone." Roy replied, not wanting to say it.

"Gone where? Like a mission?"

"No not like a mission. Like a-" Roy cut off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Maybe I should start at the beginning."

* * *

"Okay Edo, see this camera here?" Lee questioned in a sing song voice, talking like one would with a preschooler. "You are going to do your best to be a good little captive, and pose for the film. And do everything I say, okay?"

"Like hell I will." Ed muttered, struggling against the chains that bond his hands together behind his back.

"Now" Lee grinned, punching the red 'record' button. "Let's get started."

Ed heard the tinkering clicks as the film of the old camera began rolling, popping every few seconds. Watching as Lee walked forward towards him, and once he got there, bend down so he was leaning on one knee and very close to the blond.

Ed watched in mild curiosity of what would happen next when Lee looked at the camera, and _grinned._

The teen's eyes widened at that, not liking that grin at all. It looked almost as if… Lee held a mocking aura.

Ed flinched when Lee came closer, closing his eyes in fear of what might come next. But after a moment of nothing he opened one eye –the closest one to Lee- to realize the man was _waiting _for him to look up at him. He moved slightly away from the man when he saw Lee lean over and hold his lips pressed against the golden ear in a kiss.

'_What the hell is he playing at?' _Ed wondered as the man pulled away but keeping one hand firmly on Ed's forearm.

Lee grinned murderously as Ed turned to look at his face, watching as the smile pulled at the burn scar that covered most of the right side of his face. Ed's thoughts circled around how –and why- he got that.

The man sighed, loosening his grip on Ed's arm. "I bet you're wondering how I got this scar, huh?" He shot a look at Ed, his head dipped low. "But if I told you, I bet you wouldn't believe me huh?"

Silence spread over the room, the only sound coming from the slow, dripping noise of water hitting concrete.

"I bet… you wouldn't believe that Roy did this to me… would you?"

It was there. The shock, the horror, and the plain dismay to believe that _his _Roy had done this. It said it all on the look that crossed the blonds face. And Lee got it all on camera. Now there was only one more thing that would end it all.

"Enough about my sob-stories though." He pulled out a knife, the blade flashing murderously in the pale light that filtered out the huge skylight on the ceiling. "Now for you to do exactly what I say."

Jerking away by instinct, Ed's eyes widened at the blade, struggling against the bonds to get free. "What the hell do you want?"

"Three words." Lee smirked, holding up three fingers. "Say, 'I hate him.'

* * *

-and that's what happened." Roy finished, sighing sleepily as he leaned heavily against the backrest of the chair that he was currently straddling.

Glancing at the boy across from him, he pressed his lips together at the shell shocked teen, waiting for a response.

"So… you're telling me, that Ed was turned into a cat chimera, living in hiding with you, and then he was taken by your ex best friend–who is a crazy man who should have been in jail and wants to promote science using human beings as ways of moving forward?"

Roy nodded "Yeah, pretty much."

Al sighed, covering his face with his hands. "I can't leave him alone for a minute can I?" He murmured, sniffles coming from behind his hands.

Looking away slightly, Roy bit his inner cheek to stifle to groan of self-loathing that he made _Al _cry.

He was shocked though when Al pulled his hands back, cheek tinged of pink, and _laughing. _

"Um… Alphonse?" Roy questioned, thoroughly confused. What was so funny?

"Sorry Colonel, it's just that this is just exactly something I could picture happening to Ed, and it's kept from me until it's been days since he was taken away.

"Al…" He sighed, knowing this all could have been avoided, "I know that Ed had your best interest in heart when he didn't tell you. You had Winry to take care of and-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BEST INTEREST! Ed's always keeping things to himself, acting like he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders! He doesn't realize that we're here, ready to help him through anything!"

"I'm sorry Al, I truly am."

Al sniffed, subconsciously rubbing his cheek. "So what now."

"Now?"

"Yeah," Al nodded. "How am I going to help get my brother back? What are we going to do?"

Roy, baffled, juggled his thoughts around for a second before coming up with what is 'now.' "Hughes- we wait for Hughes to come with information on Lee. Until then, we –or I was- working on a plan once we figure out the coordinates of the hideout."

"Okay, show me." Al commanded, following Roy over to the man's desk once he stood up, and leaning over the map that was littered with stray marks and words that didn't even make any sense.

After a moment, Al spoke up. "Roy?"

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"Um… is brother… um… cute?" Al asked, a blush quickly spreading over his cheeks, which only darkened when Roy began laughing.

"Yes Al, he's _very_ cute."

* * *

"Say it." Was the menicing whisper that broke the silence, urging the blond to say into the camera the three words that would break Roy Mustang.

But the golden-eyed boy said nothing, shaking his head to let his blond frame of hair fall into his face.

The blade of the knife flashed in the light, dripping blood –_his_ blood- as the dark red substance slid down the flat of the blade. Two slices –one neatly running down the length of the cat ear, the other deeply and hazardously slashed across the middle. The blond whimpered, but said nothing as the blade was pushed dangerously close to his face.

"Say it." The man again hissed knowing the words would come.

"I…" His voice cracked from lack of moister, and wetting them he tried again. "I… I- love him!"

There was a harsh slap, and jerking away from the hand that had hit him, he fell backwards against the bonds, staring wide-eyed into the face that could kill him.

"I said… say that you hate him." The man seethed, picking up the dropped knife. Ed flinched away, but glaring defiantly at the man, he let a small grin tug at his lips.

"I love him."

Lee growled animalisticlly, throwing the blade at Ed, "You little piece of _shit. _Say you hate him!"

"I love him."

Another slap, and Lee was mad. "Say. You. Freaking. Hate. Him.

With one more defiant grin, Ed let those three words whisper past his lips. "I love him."

* * *

"How did it go sir? Did you get him to say it?"

"No." Lee yelled frustratidly, throwing the bloody knife against the wall, the blade falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Did you get a good film though?"

Lee froze, taking the small reel of film from his pocket. Maybe… he could use it another way than to originally thought. Maybe he could mail it to the man, giving him some pain in the heart. "Martian, send this to Roy Mustang… he's about to get a guilt trip."

* * *

**And that's it this for this chapter. Okay people, this was late because I only got a few reviews, so from now on, only a few reviews equal delay chapter. But this time I'm giving everyone a special offer, if I get a lot of reviews (meaning you people out there that read and don't review) I will update tomorrow, but ONLY IF you all review! So you people out there that are reading and not reviewing please review and you'll all benefit from it!**

**So there's my deal. I guess we'll see what happens! Aren't you all curious!**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Shelby: You all… are just great! You don't know how much I love you guys!

**Anyway, just as I promised, this is up rather than Friday. I figure, that if everyone reviews enough this time, I'll put the next chapter up on this Friday instead of next Monday. Sounds good?**

**Anyway, Review replies and I don't own Fma.**

**Ive-already-seen-hell: I'm glad you like hate Lee (? How do you say that) Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Softly-falling-snow: Thank you. Yes I'm trying to work on my spelling, but sadly I'm not to good in that part and also no beta so… it might have a few spelling and grammical errors slip by.**

**Kataang816: Thank you for the comment! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Amentabennu: Yes poor Ed… I really can't wait to get them to together… its taking a lot out of me to have Roy not just show up and say "hey Ed, I'm here to rescue you" thanks for the review!**

**Linkin-link: Oh I'm glad you like my descriptions thank you!**

**SacoraHatake: Thank you! It seems a lot of people like the tape idea so… hope you like this chapter!**

**Kiss4theRain: Thanks! Yeah the video tape idea just… came to me –as does a lot of things- but I can never remember from what. O.O**

**embrace insanity: Here it is! I hope you like this!**

**Angel Ayaka: Sure. Here it is!**

**sandypinkkitty: Yeah… hope you like this!**

**LazyLamia: Yeah, I agree Roy should hurry up. But you don't know how much this is killing me for not writing Roy coming up out of the blue to Lee's hideaway and saying "Hey Ed, I'm here to rescue you" Yeah that sentence was my favorite to.**

**Feather: Yeah Ed is pretty strong in his opinions and his feelings. No one can really sway him. (Or at least that's what I think about him)**

**woot XD: Thank you, I hope this is quick enough!**

**DN-Lover: Thanks, Hope you like!**

**crystalxedward(fmafan): Yes they are very cute! Hehe yay thanks for the review!**

* * *

"Okay, Colonel, look at that." Al said, pointing his finger to a single place on the map. "Wouldn't that be a good place to get animals for the transmutations?"

Nodding his head a bit, Roy took the blue marker, and circling the animal shelter, pressed his lips together. "That is a good point Al. It could be normal animals that they could be using. After all, Ed was transmuted with a cat."

Al paused, shaking his head. "But they would also want other, more… predatory animals than the average house cat or dog." He glanced down at the map. "Since more wild animals have more distinct senses, of course they would want to use them, so…"

"The forest." Roy stated, "It's filled with the wildest animals. Maybe they have a hideaway there."

Al nodded, and grabbing the marker, was about to circle the darkly shaded area shading the forest, when he noticed another shaded area on the other side of the city limits. "Which one?"

Looming over the map, Roy stabbed a gloved finger to the forest to the right, since he and Ed were in the other forest before, and grabbing the phone on the desk as Al circled what he pointed at, called into Riza.

"Hawkeye." The blond's stern voice rang out through the phone, and Roy could distantly hear the _real _voice of the women in the next room over.

"Yes Riza, can you come in here for a moment, we got a lead on something." With a short, 'yes sir', the dial tone met his ear, and just as he set the phone into its cradle, the women stepped into the room.

"Riza, gather a search team and scout this area for Lee's hideout. We have reason to believe he is there. Do not take action if you find anything. Report immediately. Dismissed."

Saluting, she left the room, leaving the two alone in a dead silence. Awkwardly, with nothing to do but wait, they went and sat down at opposites sides of the couch, looking everywhere but the other person as an uncomfortable silence stretched over the room.

After all, what could Roy say to the brother that he put his sibling into the hands of a mad man?

XX

Two hours passed and still Riza or information hasn't reached the two men. They still sat in the same position as before, the same silence yet to be broken.

"Colonel," Al began, "Why was-" He cut off when he looked over at the man, and realized that Roy had been sleeping for a long while. Smiling slightly he gently lifted himself off the couch to not create any noise, and walking towards the door, he froze when he heard a familiar name.

"Ed…" The colonel moaned, and it only took a few seconds for Al to realize that the man was still asleep. He heard the man's labored breathing, inhaling and exhaling rapidly as if he just ran a marathon.

'_Brother? Why is he dreaming about Brother?'_

"I'm… sorry." The words were drawn out, like they were hard to say. What… what was the colonel dreaming about and why was he apologizing? Al moved closer as he watched the man's face, the dark brows pulled together in what seemed like frustration –or was it fear?

"Please… don't. –luv ew Ed." The colonel eyebrows pulled apart, his breathing evening out as he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Al on the other hand, reeled back, decoding the slurred confession. The colonel… _loved _his brother. He swallowed thickly, not expecting the sudden information. The one thing he wasn't prepared for, was his brother… being in love. He always pictured it perfectly. Meeting her at the Rockbells, Ed leaving for dates in formal wear instead of just going on missions and then- the proposal.

The one way he never pictured meeting 'her' was with a man fast asleep on a couch sleep talking, and his brother somewhere in parts unknown with a mad man who turned him into a kitty!

He shook his head, feeling a headache coming on. Oh Ed would pay for not telling him, Al thought as he walked toward the door, a plan already hatching in his mind.

'He didn't even tell me he was gay!'

* * *

Ed shivered in the dark, not moving from the spot that Lee left him in after removing the tape from the camera, and leaving him in the unfamiliar room. His hair was caked in dried blood that came from the slices on his ears, the scabs already clotted with blood.

The smell of the blood was driving his heightened senses crazy, and he could almost taste the metallic substance in his mouth. It was discusting and he felt overall dirty as he tried to resist the urge to pick at the scab on his healing ears.

He just… couldn't figure it out. What was Lee planning with that tape and-

He flinched away from the thought, going up to clutch at the ear as if trying to wipe the memory away, the feel of the man's lips on the fur.

He couldn't stand the thought of that, how _degrading _it was to his pride that the man had touched him in such a way. But it worried him that Lee had a change in the pattern of dealing with him. Usually, he would just hurt him in some way, but now… Ed couldn't tell what Lee was going to do next or what he was thinking, and that made him feel at unease.

"Sorry Edo!" A voice rang out through the chamber, the door sliding open and light draining into the cell. In the opening, stood Lee, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and long pants. The man walked over to him, smiling as he helped the teen to his feet. Slicing the ropes off his hands, Lee grabbed tightly at his shoulder as they began to walk out into the hall.

This was the first time he could see when Lee took him back to the cell –usually he was blind folded, so he was shocked to find out that there were lines of guards against the walls all the way through the hallways. They stood at attention, there unmercifull gazes staring straight over his head, not giving him even a first look.

He gulped, slowing down a bit in reluctance to do anything but get away from the many guards. He was torn to go forward or back, either way being surrounded by the guards that made a shiver go down his spine.

He heard Lee sigh aggitatidly, and a hand circle around his elbow. "Common Kitty or I won't get to show you the good news."

Pulling slightly away from the arm, just enough that no skin met, he stared forward, not liking the sound of this 'good news' at all.

They walked for a few minutes, the lines of guards still weaving itself along the wall. Suddenly, Lee's arm tightened on his elbow, pulling him sharply to the right and through an open doorway. Blinking confusedly, Ed found himself getting pushed into a chair and a bowl of soup and a slice of bread was placed on the table in front of him.

Looking uncertianitly up a Lee, he bit his lip and turned his gaze back to the food.

"Eat." Lee pushed. "I know you're hungry for you haven't eaten in days."

It was true, he _was _hungry but… why were they giving him food? What good will they get out of it? Would it make him some kind of cat-dog Chimera? He shook his head. That was impossible even-if. So the question was: Eat or don't eat?

He tried to ignore the massive grin that spread across Lee's face as he took the spoon in his left hand and after scooping some of the liquid into the utincil, swallowing it. He tried to fight the hunger that rose in his stomach, making a gurgling sound as the liquid fell down into his empty stomach. His hunger restorn, he sat aside the spoon, and picking up the bowl, gulped it down.

"Um…" He mumbled as he finished the bread, wondering what would happen next.

"Good, you done? I'll take you to the showers next. You need a bath." Lee took his elbow again, and jerking him up, began walking the distance through the halls. All the time, Ed ignored the indifference gaze that was sent to him by each guard he passed, and avoiding the sinking feeling that something was up with his captor.

That was when he saw it.

The door was open, just a single light bulb hovering over the center of the room, illuminating the creature. It was chained to the floor, the beak muzzled so the only noise that came out was a 'muph' sounding swawk.

The moment he saw it and passed it was just enough to realize what it was: A bird chimera. The wing span could easily be nine feet, and the beak… could be large enough to eat a small child.

Ed really hoped it was a vegetarian.

"Okay, here we are Edo, go ahead, I'll just wait outside while you wash up." Lee said, stopping in front of a blue door, different from the usual brown. Stepping uneasily inside, Ed found him in a huge washroom, filled with tubs and a shower. "Be careful with the tabs though kitty, the pipes are reverse so the hot water is cold and the cold water is hot." Lee's voice followed him into the room, but Ed was to wrapped up with the many shampoos and soaps on the shelf to care.

Ed really liked having a shower when he hadn't had one in a while.

* * *

"Uhh…" He moaned out, shifting sideways to move away the finger that was poking him in the side. Burring his face back into the pillow, he was about to fall back into his dream when voices began to catch his attention.

"-should we do?"

"-didn't find anything."

"Should we tell him later?"

His concentration jumped to a maximum as he heard a distinct click of a gun, and jerking involuntarily, he shouted:

"I'M DOING MY PAPERWORK!!" all the while grabbing for a nonexistent pen. Realization dawned on him when his hand didn't meet the solid wood of his desk, and instead fell through thin air: He was sleeping on the couch. "Oh." He mumbled, looking for the blond lieutenant.

"Yeah, oh." The stern voice of the women rang out, making him look behind him. Standing by Riza, stood Alphonse and two –he assumed- of the search party members.

"We didn't find anything sir. The only thing out there is wild animals and vegetation." One of the brunettes' spoke up from behind.

"Sorry sir," Riza apologized "Looks like that theory was a dud."

Roy sighed, sleepily getting up and stumbling towards the table. Maybe… maybe there is another place that would be a great source of animals _and _hidden from human eye. Pet shops, forest, flower shop… his mind rolled over all the shops in Central, fearing the worst- that Ed is long gone and in some other city or even another country!

"The… zoo." He mumbled, uncapping the marker and tapping the area that indicated the zoo with a lazy slide. Behind him, he heard Riza give a grunt of a no, and turning to look at her, she gave him a grim smile.

"The zoo's been under top security since the remodeling began to keep the animals safe. Also, a number count has been presented each day to the head chief of the zoo, and any missing animals would be reported to the military." Riza gave him a 'nice-try' smile, and standing back, she stood straight as a board, hands fisted up by her side.

"Hmm… you didn't find _anything _in the forest, correct." Roy murmured, searching for a confirmation on the information. With a hesitant 'yes' from the two men standing aside Riza and Al, he began trailing his finger over the pattern of the roads and shops. Perhaps…

"Sir, maybe the reason we can't find anything is that we're not looking in the right places. Or rather, not looking under every 'rock'." Al answered the unspoken question, both coming up with the same conclusion.

"The Sewers!" They cried simultaneously, excited to have a break through.

"Riza bring me a translucent sheet of the sewers underneath the city, and make it just as big as the map." Roy ordered, again trying to figure out a path in the roads as Riza left to fill her job.

"If they travel _and _have a secret hideaway in the city, that means that they can get just about anywhere in the city without as many people seeing them."

"So that means-" Al began, but cut off when he heard Riza return, coming over to the desk, holding a small box in her hands.

"Sir, you've got a package." She stated putting the box in Roy's shocked arms, and quickly heading out the door.

Waiting until she left, Roy turned his attention back to the box, and setting it down on top of the map, silted the tape with his pocket knife.

Pulling the box open, he reached inside to let his fingers pull out a medium sized reel of tape. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and shoving the box aside, took the tape and headed out the office door, a clueless Alphonse trailing behind.

When they got to the film room, Roy began tampering with the many buttons, trying to figure out the complicated machinery used to transfer the 'movie' from reels of film, to the video player. Once he popped the tape in, the screen flickered, and after a few minutes of blank screen, he saw Ed, tied up and sitting awkwardly on the floor next to Lee.

"Damn…" He muttered, fisting his hands together as the profanity left his lips. This could only end badly.

He watched as Lee kissed the ear of the blond, angry and jealousy welling up in him that Lee touched _his _Edward like that. He watched, as Lee told him about the scar, and seeing the horror spread over Ed's face… killed him. Like if he was there, Ed wouldn't go near him and would be afraid. But what really got deep inside of him, was that Ed wouldn't say 'I hate him' even though he was getting hurt.

Okay now, he was _pissed._

Ripping the tape from the equipment in a stream of film pulling from the safe confines of the plastic, he instantly dropped in to the ground, dragging the heel of his boot down the middle, then disposing of the broken plastic tape.

Turning to leave, he stopped short when he saw Al in the doorway, wide-eyed with a look of horror plastered across his face.

Roy realized that had been there for everything, start to finish of the film.

"Sir…" He murmured, barely over a whisper. "Why…" He shook his head, unable to finish. "Let's get back to work."

When they got back to Roy's office, they saw that a transparent sheet of the routes and tunnels underground had been placed over the map, showing where the tunnels are compared to the places on the map.

"There!" Al shouted, pointing to a slightly circular area by the forest. "And there is even a manhole that enters into the outer skirts of the forest!"

Roy grinned, taking his gloves out of his pocket and sliding them on. "I think we got it Al, now we just have to get together a rescue party, and we can save Ed."

"Yeah!" He shouted, and then let his eyes downcast. "I just hope brother can hold out a little longer."

Roy nodded subconsciously, thinking of all the things he could do to get payback for what Lee did to Ed. He could just hope that Ed could forgive him, and maybe if he did, explain why he had to leave, and tell Ed those three words he desperately wanted to say all along.

* * *

Ed stepped out of the shower, his hair dripping with water that slid down his tanned skin, and wrapping a towel around his waist, began searching for his clothes that seemed to disappear.

"Oh kitty, I took your clothes away… they seemed to be all torn up. You can change into that white garb over there in the corner." Lee's voice called, making Ed seethe in anger. He took him away, hurt him, fills his head up with lies, _then _he takes his clothes.

Bastard.

Ed knew that Lee's hospitality with the food was suspicious and the bath even more, but even if Ed hated and was distrustful towards the man, he wasn't going to turn down any free food considering the next time he could get food was sketchy.

He was clueless on a plan of escape, and the guards that surrounded the hallways only made the plan-creator go blank.

"I got to get out of here." He whispered quietly to himself, pulling on the oversized shirt that came down to his elbows, and the to-long shorts. Sighing at the clothes that seemed to swallow him whole, he began walking out the door, only to be grabbed again by the elbow and lead back to his holding place.

He tried to follow where they were going, his vision swaying a bit after every few seconds. His ears popped, and the sound of Lee talking was far away sounding. The guards seemed to be moving with them, and when they finally reached his cell, Lee helped him sit down and tied him up again, he could only here the muffled sound of the man's voice ring in after a few minutes after he spoke, the words registering lately in his mind.

"Sleep tight, kitty. I can promise you that you'll have some _very _interesting dreams."

* * *

**Shelby: Ooo… what happened to Ed? I guess Lee wasn't being as nice as we thought huh? Typical. Anyway please review and thanks so much for reviewing people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Shelby: Yes yes, I know it's been way to long so please realize how much I put into this chapter before killing me! See how long it is! I'm not to happy by the way it went though… you'll see at the bottom but it has spoilers for this chapter so don't read ahead!

**Well here's the review replies and I don't own FMA!**

**Sandypinkkitty: Hmm… well the dream I had some trouble with but believe me you almost had what you wanted (see the bottom after you read for details) and as a fast update… sorry! But look at the length!**

**8th deadly sin: Wow that seems kinda harsh! Hehe but it is pretty… I don't know interesting when he's tortured. Thanks for the review!**

**Kataang816: Yep gotta love that suspenseful music! Luckily Roy does have a Simi-idea.**

**Kiss4theRain: Hmm… thanks for not spoiling anything (who knows how many times someone in a review would spoil things for me in other stories) I really appreciated it!**

**crystalxedward(fmafan): hehe guess only reading will tell. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tana Walker: yeah poor ed. What happens to him now though seems like the main question now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HorseLvr4evr123: Hehe I have plans for that!! But I guess no one will know for now! Thanks for the review!**

**Amenta bennu: Yes everyone hates waiting (including me) sorry for the long wait.**

**Edwards-Little-Kitty: AHH! (Hides behind chair) don't kill me! Hehe… hope the dream is a surprise to you!**

**WOOT!!: Hehe about that update… thank you so much for the review! It helps me push forward a lot!**

**LazyLamia: Yes maybe that was a little to much information for Al to handle in this situation, but for now he seemed to manage… and I fear alongside all my readers of what is going to happen…**

**Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girl: Yes me too, thanks for the review!**

**MetallicIllusionAlchemist: Hmm… I don't quite understand. DNA? DN Angel? This isn't really a crossover. Can you tell me why you thought that? And Al's appearance so I can improve. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

He watched out the window, looking but not really _looking _at the buildings that they quickly passed in the fast moving car. In the driver's seat, Riza Hawkeye was skillfully maneuvering passed the slow-moving cars, accelerating enough to get to the destination faster, but not enough to cause unwanted attention.

He tried to ignore the four equally hasty-moving cars that trailed closely behind, following them –the head car- to the east side of the city.

After he and Al figured out that Lee probably had a secret hideaway masked in the sewers, they thought that the best way to enter and catch Lee by surprise was through one of the east manholes. But Roy was not entirely sure that Lee would be caught unaware. Lee was never surprised.

Roy gave a mental scoff. This is how it always was with Lee, there was never a time when he could win those no-rules games that Lee had so much fun torturing him with. That was always something that Roy could remember about Lee so clearly- he like messing with people's minds.

And Roy could never grasp what Lee wanted him to do or how he could win. But this time, it would be different.

He would win, no matter what.

Roy sucked in a breath as the car gave a quick jerk as it swerved right into the next road, and hissing as gravity took effect and his head met the glass of the window with a hard 'thunk', it sent sharp pains coursing through the area where glass met his temple.

"Miss. Riza, what happened?" Al warily asked from beside Roy in the backseat as he re-adjusted himself back onto the seat that the abrupt turn had thrown him off of and onto the floorboard.

Glancing at the boy, Roy felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. Al has never before driven with the sharp-shooter blonde, and he looked exactly what Roy remembered himself like the first time **he** had Riza drive him. And he had learned long ago to hang on tight and expect the unexpected.

"I never miss my turn." Riza simply replied to Al, the same answer she gave Roy all those years ago. Sighing mentally, Roy realized that somehow things like that never change…

Even though he wished they would.

Roy was pulled from his thoughts as the lieutenant eased the car to a stop, pulling slowly to rest close to the sidewalk that ran along the road throughout the whole east neighborhood.

"We're here." Riza muttered, her eyes scanning the dark shadows carefully and thoroughly for any threat as Roy stepped out of the vehicle, a few seconds later followed by Al.

The air was crisp and clean –not the evaporated gasoline smell that polluted headquarters from the constant in and out of cars. Not many cars traveled through here since it was a housing district and very close to Central's square – close enough that the people living here didn't need to take their cars and just walk.

Something was… off about the houses though. Every single house down the block was pitch back, all the lights cut off. Taking a glance at the watch, Roy gave a confused grunt when the time staring back at him barely read eight o' clock.

Shaking the nervousness that etched over his figure – the instinct sense that resulted from over reading the situation- he cursed the very thing that made him like this, all the time remembering this very same feeling that came over him right now was what kept him alive in Ishbal.

He shook his head at the memories that began to swarm his thoughts, clouding his mind of everything. He remembered that many times the feeling had kept him survive all during the time, but unfortunately- the people he fought against did not. He hated that every snap of his fingers caused someone's life to disappear. Someone… to die.

Ridding those thoughts from his mind with a sudden jerk of awareness, he cursed himself for going back to thoughts that didn't matter right at the moment. Right now, all that he should be thinking about was getting back Ed.

Moving his way around the car to the trunk, he heard the crack of the hood unlocking as Riza hit the button that unlocked it from the front seat, and pushing it the rest of the way open, began searching through all the things that covered the floor space.

Pulling out two pairs of goggles and long sleeved skin-tight shirts, he handed one of each to the boy standing next to him, and pulling on the navy shirt, was about to reach back into the trunk again when the road lamp that hung over them flickered off and on with a buzzing noise. A few moments passed with the in and out flickering, and with a pop, the thin wires inside the bulb combusted, leaving the still-intact glass clouded with heated smoke.

"Shit." Roy muttered, urgently struggling to pull the goggles strap over his head. Once he got it over, he dropped them to rest at his neck, his senses already searching for a threat.

There was no way that could have happened naturally.

Pushing Al and him behind the car, his eyes scanned over the profile of each house, trying to figure out where the person might be hiding.

Suddenly, a 'crack' rang out in the silent night air, and Roy could feel the air of a bullet wiz by his ear, just close enough to realize the danger of this person. They had good aim, and if he gave them even a seconds chance to get a good shot –he would be dead.

Not a moment too late, he pulled himself further down to the cover of the car, trying to shield himself as another gunshot broke out, another bullet straying by just where his head used to be.

"Al." He hissed, pulling the younger by the sleeve further into the middle of the car. "Try to get into the car. Riza will take you-" He cut of as he saw something shining under the car in the dim moonlight, and reaching forward, he shuffled himself so that his heads could fit under the car and get a better look at the circular object.

His fingertips brushed cool metal, and running his hand over the top of the metal, he soon realized what he was just looking at.

A manhole cover.

Looking up from under the car, he could see a small part of one of the lawns and something that made his heart speed up. Two light brown leather boots were approaching the car, the barrel of a rifle hanging loosely from the person's hand and brushing the dew-covered grass.

"Flame Alchemist, come out from the cover of the car, hiding will do nothing." A strong voice called out, deep and commanding. Doing no such thing, Roy quickly set to work digging at the tiny hole of the man cover, tugging the metal aside.

Fear pulse through his veins, the quickly circulating blood making his hands shake and rendering them hopelessly useless as he finally managed to get the cover out of the way of the hole. Motioning Al to slide in, he turned his attention to the hiding Riza Hawkeye in the car. Taking a deep, calming breathe, he made sure Al was out of the way and had disappeared down the hole before knocking a rhythm into the car door.

He knew Riza heard when he felt the vibrations of another knock underneath his hand, and quickly pulling himself under the car, dropped his feet through the hole and wrapping them around the metal latter securely, grabbed the manhole cover with one hand and dragging it back into place.

Just before the cover dipped into the ridges that held it into place, he saw the wheels of the car moving, and Riza starting to speed down the road, leaving behind the man that had been shooting at them in the mix of two sets of burnt tire marks, as three shouts of bullets chased after the quickly retreating car.

Setting to work, Roy pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket, and drawing a circle that he would hope to have the same effect as molding metal, activated it so the manhole cover was fused with the concrete.

Satisfied with the thought that if the guy didn't use alchemy, he couldn't follow them, he began walking down the latter, wondering if Al was waiting a few feet below, or already down the latter.

Since it was pitch-black, he could barely see the hands blindly reaching for the latter bars, even less likely to see the fourteen year old boy. Feeling the end of the latter as his feet touched nothing but air, Roy dropped himself to the sewers floors, feeling a line of water at his feet.

"Alphonse?" Roy called into the darkness, pulling on his goggles as the putrid smell made his eyes burn.

"Colonel?" Al responded, right at his side. "We're in the sewers." He stated, more deadpanned than surprised that there get-away was jumping into a manhole.

"Yeah. Careful not to step too far away from the wall, you might fall into the… waste water." Roy warned as the rushing of dirtied water filtered into his ears, pressing the middle of his goggles, a small white light flickering on.

"Common, we have to start moving soon." He added, not speaking the words that both of them knew was the real reason for the quick step. They had to get away before the guy finds a way in.

A silence stretched over the two as they moved their way through the sewers complicated system of tunnels. Roy, holding the map, began wondering what would happen when he did find Ed. Would the blond forgive him once he explained it all or…

He didn't want to think of the possibilities of what would happen, but one thing he was sure of, was that if Ed was angry, he would deserve everything that was coming his way.

But Roy didn't want to think about the sadness and unknown of the future. He wanted to think of Ed, bright like the sun itself, warm and nestled into his arms. Watching T.V and teaching Edward how to cook, or even stealing kisses when the teen wasn't paying attention. The one thing Roy wanted to do right now was for to hold Ed in his arms while they slept, knowing that the teen was safe.

It's funny how thinks ought to be and they never end up like they should. So many things that could have been so easy- if all of this hadn't happened. The biggest threat to Ed could have been the missions he went on or just walking in the park.

Instead, it was in the hands of a man who wanted to give Roy so much suffering that it could kill him. That's not what he was aiming for though. He wanted Roy to end his life when he saw the one he loved getting harmed by someone he put the boy in the hands of.

But he was dead wrong. If nothing more, the thought of Ed in pain drived him even more, wanting to save the blond before the man could touch the boy with his filthy hands again. There were only a few things that played over in his mind, and that was: _Rescue. Revenge. Pay back._

"Mr. Mustang? I think we have a problem." Al's voice filtered into the man's thoughts, waking him up from the daydream that had overtaken his mind. Blinking as his eyes unfocused, he reached out an unsteady hand in front of him.

Surprised when his hand hit solid metal, he stepped back to let the light flash on the silver wall.

A wall that shouldn't be there.

Glancing at the map in his hands, he realized that they were in the exact place that the entrance of the hideaway _should _be. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

But... something wasn't right with the map and the location around him. There should have been a... manhole cover right above them.

"Shit." He swore. How could he have been so _stupid? _The manhole cover led into Lee's hideaway not the sewers! He should have known that Lee would isolate his hideout.

"Step back." Al ordered, having figured out the problem. Clapping his hands together, he placed them on the wall as the alchemy burst to life in a vivid blue, crackling like firecrackers, only to turn a bright green and with a great force, pushed them both back and throwing them off balance.

"What... what was that?"

When the light died down, the form of the wall was still there, not a scratch on it.

"Alchemy proof." Al muttered in annoyance, frustrated that alchemy had failed him.

Roy shook his head, clearing the disheveled thoughts that clouded his mind from the impact. "Come on, Al." Roy said, picking himself up from the ground that the impact had thrown him. "We have to get back to the real entrance."

He only hoped that this wouldn't set them to far back.

* * *

'_Uhh... why do I feel so dizzy?'_

The thought rang out in his mind, incoherently shifting through his thoughts as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation.

The situation? Wait. What situation? His mind lost all thoughts of what 'situation' had recently played in his thoughts. Like when he couldn't remember a dream. He could see flickers of what had happened, but as soon as the small remembrance passed- he could see nothing.

Was this a dream?

No. It was all too real. The warmth that surrounded him was all to inviting and the smell of smoke and cinnamon all to welcoming. Burrowing deeper into the comfort, he heard a gasp and the warmth tighten around him.

"Ed? Are you awake?"

He heard the voice but couldn't find a face to match. Who was this person and why did they make him feel so... safe?

"Wake up Ed, I was worried about you."

Snapping his eyes open, he found his face buried in a coat, his hands fisted tightly into the shoulders of this mysterious stranger.

A stranger... didn't seem like the right word though. He felt as if he knew this man. Very well in fact. Lifting up his eyes so that he could see the man's face, he let a startled noise whisper past his lips.

"Roy." He let the name hush out, locking gazes with the dark-eyed man.

"Hey." Roy breathed, his customary smirk already in place.

Ed blinked with a blank expression, looking around the room to find them in a brightly lit room, a peach colored paint splashed all the way around the walls. "Where are we?"

"Safe." Was all that Roy gave the blond before he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, pulling Ed backwards into his lap.

Making an 'epp' sound, Ed turned to face Roy, a question already on the tip of his tongue. The way his cheeks were flushed with a slight pink that dusted across his nose and the way his gold eyes sparkled in the dark was too much for Roy to bare before he lent down and captured those slightly parted plump lips with his own.

It was soft, gentle in a way that no one that had lust filled plans could ever imagine. Sweet as Roy flicked his tongue along the closed part between Ed's lips -asking for permission. Ed gasped out though as he felt the most appendage against dry lips, granting the mans tongue to explore his mouth, nipping and sucking in areas that made Ed moan.

"Ed." He said, bringing the younger into his embrace, wanting not an inch between the two. "You don't know how frustrated I felt when I couldn't do this or protect you."

"I'm not helpless you know. I can handle myself. I just... please Roy don't break yourself down just because of this." He gave a soft sigh and laid his head on Roy's shoulder, wanting to enjoy the moment.

And it actually felt right for once.

* * *

"Please...Roy." Was the whisper that fell across the sleeping Ed's lips, making the man that loomed over him laugh.

"Sir?" The guard asked, confused by the mans sudden found laughter- the thing that had caused it falling just over his head in a mess of stupid confusion.

"Just what I thought." Lee murmured trailing a curious hand down the blonds' cheek, watching knowingly as if he expected it as Ed leaned up into his hand. "It's Roy."

" Roy? Is he-"

Lee shook his head. "The thing that I fed him is a sleep drug. It's one of my own creations actually." He turned to glare at the man. "One that you should know about when working with me." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the now panicking guard, turning to look at the sleeping teen.

"The drug makes you fall asleep- only the user doesn't know it. He often 'wakes up' in the very thing he wants most. It brings out what a person lust over, or even ones most desperate desires." Lee narrowed his eyes, searching for something without an answer. "Only everything is just a dream."

"And this boy wants...?"

"Roy." Lee finishes, already on his feet and at the door. He would win this one.

Just as always.

* * *

The calm wind swirled around them, the opening of the forest so quite that you would almost have to say nothing was there at all. Stepping forward, Al began moving for the silver manhole cover that gleamed in the moonlight, resting in the middle of the opened area.

"Wait." Roy murmured, holding a restraining arm out in front of Al. "Something's wrong. It's just too... calm." They really wouldn't let the opening of a hideout so open like this were anyone could just come in... would they?

Well, hence the word hideout, he guessed it would be a little too obvious if armed guys would be standing in the outskirts of the forest guarding a manhole cover... but still. "Stay here Al, I'll go and check it out." Roy muttered, stepping away from Al as he cautiously maneuvered around the overgrowth at his feet.

"Look out!"

He let out a wheeze a breathe when he felt two hands make solid contact with his back, knocking him to the ground as a faint whistling sound rang right past where his head used to be.

Couching as the loose dirt went in his mouth, he looked back to see Al behind him -also on the ground- and his hair mused. "Al, I told you to stay back." Roy hissed, wondering why the teen had done that. But Alphonse gave no answer, but simply looked up toward the nearby tree to the left, and sticking into the back was two syringes, the liquids flowing down the tree as it empted the container.

He winced a little once he realized that he somehow set off a booby trap, and without even detecting them, those syringes were meant for him.

So that means this _is _the right place.

Suddenly, a siren pierced the night's serene peace, slicing through the silence like a gunshot. Cursing at his carelessness, Roy quickly got to his feet, his middle finger and thumb already pressed firmly together to snap.

Heading for the manhole cover, Roy bent down to pull at the metal, his instincts already scanning the area for any threats.

Hearing a crunch to the right of him, he dropped the cover back and place and before Al could even blink, Roy was on his feet and snapping. Flames danced across his vision, heat waves washing over him as the bright red flame engulfed the guard that was only a mere 30 feet away.

When the flame died down, he felt a gasp rise up in his throat when he saw what had happened in his moment of unawareness.

They were surrounded.

* * *

"Roy?" He whispered with his eyes still closed from his recent sleep as a loud siren went off. What... what was going on? I thought Roy said he was safe?

Snapping his eyes open, he glanced around the dark room, searching for the man. Wait. This wasn't the room that he was in before this was...

"Dammit!" He shouted, fisting his hands in his hair and his triangle ears going flat against his head. How could he have fallen so easily into a trap such as that?

Then a realization came to him: Why were the sirens (since when were there sirens?) going off?

Quickly stumbling to his feet, he ran to the door, clapping his hands together to rid the door of the lock.

_'Why do they make that so easy? They know that I'm an alchemist... or maybe it's because I'm not the main target?'_

Shaking his head, he pulled open the sliding door, sticking his head out to check and see if the guards were still there. Half-expecting to see the line of solider standing against the wall, he was prepared to duck back into the room before they spotted him. Surprise met him though when he realized that he was alone in the hallway.

Stepping out into the hallway, he grabbed his furry ears when he realized that the sirens noise level grew in the hallway. With his ears pulled flat against his head and his tail swishing back and forth in a cautious way, he suspiciously moved through the hallway, expecting Lee or some guard to jump out of the shadows any minute now.

After a moment of checking around him to make sure it wasn't a trap, Ed clapped his hands together, a blade instantly extending from his automail arm.

Now let the fun begin.

* * *

Alchemic energy ran through his body in a familiar since as he continues pushing through enemy lines with Al following close behind him. They had just managed to get into the secret hideaway a few minutes before, then as soon as they were in the hideout a new rush of guards flooded at them.

He heard the crackle of Al's alchemy from behind him as a wall of spears came up to penetrate the soldiers in front of them.

Snapping, Roy finished the damage, and then focusing on the next line of guards repeated the action. Suddenly, a thick solid wall came up right in front of him, separating him and Alphonse from the guards. Looking back, he saw Al, getting up from the ground, the transmutation still flickering at his feet.

"Roy, we need to hurry this up. I'm going to transmute the wall back to normal and as soon as I do, I want you to push past the guards and go find Brother."

"Are you sure that is for the best?"

"You do realize that I'm not giving you a choice, right?" Clapping his hands together, he nodded to Roy. On the count of three. One. Two. THREE!"

Slamming his hands against the wall, he destructed the wall back to its normal substance, leaving the guards to stare blankly at the disappeared wall. A moment was all Roy needs to be pushing through the crowd of guards, causing an uproar as they soon realized that one of the targets was escaping.

As soon as he was a safe distance away from the guards, he felt another transmutation a little farther away, and another solid wall came up so the guards couldn't follow him.

Smart kid. He just hoped that Al could manage on his own for awhile.

Now to find Ed.

* * *

BAM. The door screeched painfully on its hinges as Ed slammed the door open with his foot, looking into the empty room for anyway out. Sighing again for what seemed the up-teenth time, he moved onto the next door, using the same maneuver to open the locked door.

Usually, he would have been worried about someone hearing, but the siren was still blazing in his ears (his ultra-sensitive hearing causing a headache) and it was almost impossible to hear it himself. Another thing that came to mind was why he wasn't using his alchemy to open the doors. It was simple really: It was more fun this way.

Looking into the now open door, he felt his heart stumble a bit on what he found. He's been here before, and what he saw made a shutter go down his spine.

Then he heard it through the loud buzz that began to form in his ear. Loud slamming of feet against the concrete made him back away from the door, hands pressed together in a ready position. As the sound came closer he finally saw someone turn the corner, his muscles jerking to bring his automail blade around and-

he stopped, the attack falling short as one name slipped off his lips.

"Roy."

* * *

**Okay this has to be my longest chapter. In truth, I don't like how it went very well. It just feels all… wrong.**

**Such as the dream. I planned that Ed would 'wake up' and find Roy, and Roy would kinda shower him in kisses. But the first time (I rewrote this part a few times) I had him just kiss Ed's forehead or something and Ed falls asleep again with the promise of protection. The next one was a lust kinda thing and Ed wants Roy to touch him but… I couldn't deal with that in this story. I feel as if their love is kinda more… love-bases than lust-let-me-screw-you-when-we-first-see-each other-again kinda thing. Plus I would think Ed didn't see that as his most desire or whatever. SO in the first planning I wanted Roy not to kiss Ed on the lips at all in the first kiss I put in this story would be for real but… I'm not too happy with that part.**

**So it's longer than my usual huh? 13 pages Wahoo! Show your thanks for the long chapter and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shelby: Finally I'm finished with this chapter. Took me forever to write because I had major writers block for the first part of the chapter. Once everyone is done reading can they look down at the bottom author's note and review? Thanks!**

**Oh and another thing. I updated this story around Easter, so if you haven't read that chapter go back and read it cuz you're missing one.**

**I don't own FMA and here are the review replies.**

**Linkin-link: Thank you, did I do better this chapter?**

**Kiss4theRain: Thanks! Wahoo someone actually likes how the dream came out! Heh yeah glad I portrayed what I was thinking on the lust-base so no one's screaming at IT IS SO LUST BASE GO PUT THAT SIMI LIME BACK UP! XD could happen lol**

**Kataang816: Hehe yeah they were taken people out… I have to say though I like the action in this chapter better (for certain reasons) Thanks for the review!**

**Tana Walker: Thanks I'm glad you like it!**

**Ive-already-seen-hell: Opps. The one where they meet in the last sentences in last chapter is Real Roy the dream Roy is the one who kissed Ed and they were in some other room (not the hideout) Thanks for the review!**

**-manlover43: Thanks much! Its feels good to hear that. Thanks for the review!**

**Darkangelwings90: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"Where do they keep coming from?" Alphonse wondered out loud as the guards flooded around him and continued appearing, no matter how many people he knocked out. The line of guards coming at him seemed never-ending, and he was beginning to feel fatigue from using his alchemy so much. If only…

He clapped his hands together, the flicker of alchemy dancing against the concrete walls as a swarm of brick came up from the ground, encasing a group of guards. The look of utter shock on the guys faces as they tried to wiggle their arms free from the solid rock. It almost made Al laugh at the utter irony at it all. He just hoped none of them were alchemist.

Speaking of alchemist, where are Roy and his brother? Shouldn't Roy have found Ed by now or… have they ran into the man that caused all this? He could only hope that Roy and Edward were okay. He just wanted them to come back safely.

Suddenly, the siren that pierced the air around him for the last five minutes went dead silent, the remaining guards stopping their assaults to look at the ceiling in confusion. Finally though, they all gave Alphonse one last fading glace, before heading the other way as calmly as possible.

Well… that was odd. Abruptly, warm fingers gripped the back of his collar, making his heart jump into his throat as he felt hot words on the back of his neck.

"Hey kid, I've been looking for you."

* * *

"Roy?" Ed murmured, stepping forward as a look of surprise crossed his face. Roy… came for him. He's here.

But instead of the smile Ed was hoping for, Roy's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed together, a growl escaping his throat as he pressed his thumb and forefinger together ready to snap.

"Don't come any closer!" Roy threatened.

Ed was flabbergasted. "Huh? Roy what are you talking about… it's me, Ed." Stepping forward, Ed was about to commit on the snap-positioned hand when he heard a chuckle. Spinning around Ed brought his blade to the man behind him, when the barrel of a gun was pushed in his face. His automail arm fell limply to the ground in shock, wide eyes looking at the scared face of Lee.

"I wouldn't do that Roy. How can you aim for me when the boy's in the way?" Lee gave a sickening laugh, his arm coming around to lie on Ed's shoulder, pulling the blond flush against him, the gun pushed to Edwards's temple.

"Now, unless you want the kitty's brains blown apart, you will follow me."

Roy growled, eyes narrowing as Lee smirked at him. How he hated that man. It made Roy sick seeing the guys filthy hands touch his Edward. "Let Edward go Lee, he has nothing to do with you. This is between you and me."

Surprisingly, Lee just let the arm that draped around Ed go, pushing the blond forward into Roy. Instinctively, Roy wrapped his arms protectively around Edward to steady him as Ed looked up at the man with wide golden eyes.

"Roy…" Ed whispered the truth of it all sinking in. Roy _had _come for him. He does care.

Giving a reassuring smile down at the blond, Roy let go of Ed, pushing the smaller behind him. Comforted by the fact that Ed was safe he finally turning he gaze to Lee, he faltered when he saw the smirk on Lee's face. He looked so sure of himself it made Roy's insides squirm.

"The boy's done his purpose Roy, I hope you realize that. He got you here and after that, I have no use for him. When I'm done with you, I will finish him off too." He gave an evil grin, looking into Roy's eyes one last time. "I win."

Roy reacted on instinct, pushing Ed to the ground as Lee lifted the gun, the barrel pointing straight at Roy. "This is the end." The gun went off, the shots noise racketing throughout the small hallway and as soon as he heard the noise Roy snapping his fingers together. But the impact was harsh, hitting his left shoulder and knocking him to the ground. Hissing silently, he got to his knees and held his now-bleeding shoulder with one hand, the other giving the fire oxygen.

"Roy!" Ed shouted, running over to bend next to the man and looking at the hand that had blood seeping through the fingers "Shit it hit you."

Giving Ed a fleeting glance, Roy let the fire die down to flickers of ash, the man that had been in the fire reduced to mere char. "Sorry you had to see that Edward." Roy whispered, brushing a gloved hand along Ed's cheek.

Flinching away from the hand, Ed shook his head. "Don't give me that crap, Roy. I wasn't paying attention to that, your hurt!" Taking off the white garb that Lee had made him wear earlier, Ed began tearing up the shirt into strips. "Hear give me your arm." Ed muttered, removing Roy's hand over the wound and tying the band of strips around the arm tightly.

"This will have to do for now, just don't move it around to much." Ed said, giving the bands a final tug. Wrapped up in worrying about Roy, Ed didn't notice the hand being cupped under his chin until he was locking eyes with Roy. Gold locked with deep onyx, the blond blushing crimson as Roy's eyes seemed to stare right into his soul.

"You're okay." Roy murmured, bringing his lips to Edwards's forehead to leave a small, chaste kiss. "I'm so glad."

"Roy… we have to get out of here soon. I-"

What now? Lee is –for lack of better words- gone and here they are alone in a hallway in the middle of nowhere. Wait. Something in Ed snapped, making his cheeks heat up with a flush. He was alone… with Roy.

Roy, noticing the blush that worked its way onto Ed's face, brushed the inflamed cheek, leaving a path of fire trailing along everywhere he touched. "Okay Ed, let's get out of here." Roy smiled, wrapping his good arm around Ed's bare waist and pulling the blond against his frame.

"Hey… Mustang, what are you doing." Ed stuttered, the blush turning red. God if he didn't look like a tomato now...

Roy, giving Ed a smirk, stood to his full height, still holding Ed against him. "Whether you like it or not Ed, I am not letting you go until we're both safe." With his injured arm, he grabbed Ed's hand, lacing their fingers together. "So do you have any ideas?"

An evil smile quickly grew on Edwards face, looking up at Roy with a glint in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do!"

* * *

"Edward, this has got to be your worst idea yet." Roy commented, staying far away from the center of the room where Ed's 'idea' stood ready to attack. "I'm also not letting you near that… thing." Roy gave a distasteful look towards the 'thing' and quickly pulled Ed closer to him as he found a pair of yellow eyes gleaming back at him.

"Roy, I've handled Chimera's before… hell I _am _one. I think I can manage it." Tugging on Roy's hand that had a vice grip on his arm, he pried the finger apart and quickly moved out of Roy's reach.

"But that's what I'm afraid of. You might have done well when you were… human, but what if it smells the chimera in you!"

Ed's tail flicked behind him in a dismissive manor, completely ignoring Roy as he walked over to the bird Chimera. "Fine, I'll do it on my own."

Panic surged through Roy's veins in a frenzy, making Roy's heart catch in his throat. No way could he let Ed go up to that Chimera alone! "Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?" Roy asked, falling into step with Ed.

"I want you to hold it down. I'm going to try to talk to it." Walking in front of the bird, he stayed out of the birds range as he shoved his hands into the shorts pockets. Since the shorts were the only thing Ed had on now, he felt exposed, especially to Roy, and with his hands in his pocket made him feel slightly less uncomfortable.

"You're going to talk to it." Roy remarked dryly, more of a statement than a question. "I always knew you were insane." Shaking his head, he grabbed onto the chain that was attached to the chimera's neck, pulling it taut so that Ed wouldn't be in danger.

"Oh shut it. At least you can let me try before giving it a fail." With that, Edward turned to the bird and looked straight into its big yellow orbs. Cautiously, he put out his automail hand, palm upward in a submissive gesture. The creature gave him a suspicious glance before nuzzling up to the hand, as if it wanted to be petted.

"See Roy, it's nice. Come on around." Ed smiled as he rubbed the feathers of the bird, laughing a little as the bird gave playful nips to the metal hand. But that all came to an end as Roy came into view.

The bird gave a loud squawk, flapping its winds angrily as Roy gave Ed a look that said 'I told you so.' The birds scaly tail slammed against the concrete floor making the two lose their footing as a tremor rocked through the entire room.

"No, wait!" Ed shouted, holding up his hand to the bird as he held onto Roy for balance. The bird's wings were getting dangerously close and the wind slapped against them in a wall of power. He had to stop this outburst before someone (mainly him and Roy) got hurt.

Making sure the bird saw him, Ed tugged Roy flush against him, wrapping his arms around Roy's stomach as he pushed his cheek into the man's chest (carefully to avoid Roy's wound). "Maybe if he sees that you and I are friends he will stop acting up."

'_Don't look at me like that.' _Roy pleaded in his mind as Ed looked up at him, gold eyes brimming with sparks. If having a bare-chested blond hug him wasn't enough (plus the want to just throw everything aside and kiss the boy) having him look through those golden eyes with so much emotion was just killing him. (Plus the ears twitched to the side was an added cuteness)

While he was so distracted by the blond currently attached to his waist, he didn't notice the bird calming down, staring with its head cocked at the two men hugging. Thankfully though, Ed noticed and quickly detached himself, going over to the bird.

"See, he's okay." Ed smiled, petting the chimera.

"But Ed, after that show, I think we can safely say-" Roy began but was silenced by Ed's glare.

"Shove it Bastard. This is our only way out. Lee may be gone, but the guards are still here so…" He took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Roy had to be insane to agree to this.

* * *

"Roy, can you hear me Roy?" Hughes spoke slowly into the microphone, pronouncing each syllable as if talking to a very small child.

Roy, hearing the chatter through the earpiece connected to his goggles, quickly responded. "_Loud and clear Maes. Do you have Alphonse with you?"_

Hughes glanced to the blond sitting beside him, pushing the mic toward the younger. "I'm here Colonel."

_"Good. I was worried that Hughes wouldn't find you. Are you at Central or what?"_

"Yeah. In your office." Hughes said pulling the microphone back in front of him. "You know, you have the best coffee here. This is quality brand here Ro-"

_"Yeah Maes." _Roy cut him off agitated. "_Anyway, we're still in the hideout. Lee is dead and Ed is working up a way to get us out here by flying a Chimera."_

"Oh, that's good that you found him and are trying to find- wait. Did you just say 'fly' and 'bird chimera' in the same sentence?

_"Exactly, that's what I thought, but the bird seems to like Ed pretty well and he calmed down the bird when it saw me… I think he can do it."_

"Roy that insane!" Hughes shouted into the microphone, but was silence when Al tapped his shoulder.

"He can do it Mr. Hughes. I've… seen how he handles chimeras and maybe he doesn't like that they are made from two different animals and such but…" Al paused. "He can do it."

_"Well Al, since you seem so confident, I'll let him but… HEY ED WAIT! NOT NOW I'M STILL TALKING TO- GET OFF THE CHIMERA BEFORE IT HURTS YOU! EDDD!" _The line crackled and after a few minutes Roy returned. _"Sorry guys, I have to go. See everyone in a while. And Hughes."_

"Yeah?"

_"I want some of that damn coffee when we get there."_

* * *

"You ready Roy?" Ed asked from his position on the chimeras back, holding on tightly to the holster he transmuted to put on the bird. Surprisingly the bird didn't seem to mind a bit as long as he and Roy were the ones doing it.

After that conversation with Hughes, Roy had taken the liberty to transmute the chimeras chains that were keeping the bird attached to the floor so they could be melted away with a single snap. The plan was that when Ed gave the signal, Roy would jump on the chimera beside Ed, burn the chains and up they would go through the sky light.

They could only hope that it was that easy.

"If I told you 'no', would you be mad?" Roy gave the blond and uneasy smile, watching as Ed began to count down on his fingers.

3

2

1

"NOW!" Ed shouted, Roy began running full force to the bird, jumping on and snapping at the same time.

The fear that pulsed through him surrounded him as he felt the chimera lift off and started heading for the skylight. The air pressure in his ears grew as the bird flapped its huge wing span, air and dust rising as they two lifted from the ground.

Just before they burst through the skylight, a thought occurred to him. The skylight was probably made of glass and…

Using his body, he pulled himself over Ed to shield the blond from the breaking glass, ducking both their heads as they held on to the holster for their lives.

The breaking of glass indicated that they had broken through the skylight, and Roy heard the bird gave a small cry out at the impact, looking up to see them break through the trees and into the sky.

Holy _shit_. They were flying a chimera. Looking down, Roy gave a silent thanks that he was not afraid of heights. They were so high and the land below was so beautiful! It was hard to imagine that an evil man had his hideout safely tucked under this wonderful place.

"Wow." He heard Ed breathe, him too looking down at the world below.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" Roy said. But he wasn't looking at what lay below.

He was looking at the boy right beside him.

* * *

"Hey! There central headquarters!" Ed cried out as he saw the bu, tugging the small band in his hand indicating for the bird to go down. There was a gathering of soldiers outside in the courtyard, so hoping that they didn't see them and start shooting at them, he continued on to land in the back of the building where it was empty of people.

"Okay boy, can you land us over there?" Ed whispered into the bird's ear as they hovered over the land. The bird following Ed's pointed finger began descending to the ground, making Ed smile as the bird understood him.

Roy, on the other hand, was not to happy. He kept on chanting 'Please don't crash, please don't crash' in his mind as he held on tight to the band that kept them on the bird, the other wrapped around Ed's waist protectively in case they did fall so he could take the hit for Ed.

"Roy."

"Roy, can you let go. We landed."

Wait. Landed? He didn't even feel the crash…

Opening his eyes (when did he close them?) He looked at the ground, and they did in fact have landed. The bird was now hunkered low to the ground, waiting for the two to hop off.

Cautiously, Roy slid off the bird, holding out his hand so he could assist Ed in getting off the chimera. But just as Ed's warm hand was in his own, he heard a voice coming closer.

"HOLY CRAP ROY! That was amazing! How did you do that? I mean all we were doing was waiting for you two and then Riza was like… 'Hey is that them?' And sure enough, it was you FLYING A CHIMERA!" Maes shouted enthusiastically, waving his arms around as he walked over to the two.

But as soon as he was two arms lengths away, the chimera was on its feet, hovering over the man to its full height.

Ed, sensing the distrust for the man in the bird, rushed over to stand between the bird and man, and once the bird saw that Maes too was like Roy, nestled down to the ground as it nosed Ed's leg. (A)

"Well why don't you two come inside. I'm sure that everyone would like to hear everything you have to say." Hughes smiled and began walking away, only stopping when he noticed the two weren't following. "What's wrong?"

"We can't leave him here. Especially after all he did to help us. Some solider might come along and shoot at him." Ed stated, petting the bird.

"And everyone can't come out here because if anyone sees the bird and Ed… we're screwed."

Hughes, running a hand through his hair, began to laugh.

Did he have any other choice?

* * *

"Okay, keep coming, this way. You'll have to squeeze a little through here. Come on just one more door. There!" Ed encouraged, finally stepping beside the bird as everyone in the Colonels office stared wide eyed at the three men and the bird.

"Edward?" Riza began but was cut off by Al scream of 'Brother!'

"You're okay aren't you Brother?" Al said as he hugged Ed, bending the older of the twos arms and joints as he checked for injuries.

"Roy needs some medical attention rather than me. I- I tried to tie it right but… hopefully it stopped the bleeding." Ed stammered, blushing a bit when he turned to Roy and the man gave him his customary smirk.

"Really, I'm okay. Just a stray bullet." Roy tugged on the makeshift bandage, the cloth shifting to reveal the dried blood that had already stopped flowing. "No need to panic."

"Sir!" Riza jumped forward, saluting. "Please let me take a look at the wound so that we can find the proper medical treatment for it. Follow me Colonel."

"Sure Lieutenant." Roy replied, trailing behind the blond women into the other room.

* * *

"What happened there?" Riza whispered as she locked the door behind Roy, the man undoing the bandages and stripping of his shirt.

"I got shot." Was all Roy supplied as he sat beside Riza on the couch, the women already holding the first aid kit.

"What else happened?" Riza asked as she felt the flesh around the shot, searching for infection.

"Riza, can we talk about this at a later time… we got Ed back and that all that matters to me."

* * *

"So Brother, what's its name?" Al asked, running a hand along the chimeras back. It was funny, although Al wasn't any part chimera, the bird instantly liked Al, wanting the boy to pet him and nuzzle up against him.

"I was thinking… Altair." Ed replied back from his position next to the bird. "It seemed to fit him."

"Hmm… I like it. Hi Altair." Al mumbled, the bird instantly turning toward the younger of the two when hearing the name. "Do you like your na-"

"OWW! RIZA THAT HURTS!" They heard the cry from the Colonel in the other room, all eyebrows raised as they began creeping over to the door.

"WELL SORRY! I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T GET INFECTED!" Hawkeye retorted on the other side other the door, and before anyone could move, the door was slammed open, Riza Hawkeye in the threshold.

When they thought about it later, it was pretty funny. Havoc and Breda were in front, Ed, Al, and Hughes behind them, and in the very back Altair stood hovering over them all. But the thing that made Riza laugh the most was that all of them (excluding Altair) were making 'oh shit' faces at being caught.

So she laughed. Everyone was shocked as the usually serious women burst into fits of laughter, the Colonel stepping around to look at what she was laughing at.

Roy turned around, wondering why Ed's face was suddenly inflamed with red, only to realize…

He didn't have a shirt on.

* * *

**Shelby: Only Ed. That's all I have to say in the matter. So, I had some trouble writing the begging of this story but after words I finished that part (the hideout part let's call it) it almost wrote itself!**

**So that was a rather… funny chapter considering what I have been giving you all before. (i.e. tortured Ed)**

**Anyway, I have a question for the readers. Where should Altair go? I wouldn't think that after all that happened Ed wouldn't just hand him over to the military so… please review with some ideas.**

**So everyone cheer Lee is finally gone and Ed is back with Roy. The only question is… when are they going to get together?**

**Review please and I'll update faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shelby: I almost cried writing this chapter. Not because something cry-worthy happened (or maybe it did you just have to see) but when you see the word 'robe' imagine that a deleted everything from that down. I worked so hard on it and it got deleted!! Then I stayed up to 12:00 writing it all back, and then everything from '_colonel' _(italicized) could not be transferred from live journal to my Word! So I had to retype it onto Word! Anyway by the time I got to bed it was already one in the morning, and I have work in the morning so… yeah.**

**EVERYONE PLEASE BE GRATEFUL FOR THOSE REASONS AND THE FACT THAT I COULD SPLIT THIS UP INTO TWO CHAPTERS AND COULD MAKE YOU ALL WAIT MORE SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Fun facts: I was driving and saw a town called Edroy.**

**Fun facts: I was watching episode 39 and if you watch it carefully, it has a lot of RoyEd in it.**

* * *

"Roy?" Ed whispered, jumping up from the plastic waiting chair in the hall, his furry ears pulled back as he glanced worriedly back in forth between Roy's shoulder and the man's face. The bandage cover the entire shoulder blade and most of the man's upper arm, the effect making it look worse than Roy said it was.

"You said it was just a stray bullet." Ed deadpanned, walking up so he was directly in front of Roy. Letting his flesh hand come up, Ed ran feather soft touches to Roy's skin, making the man shiver at the sensitive touch.

"I'm fine Edward." Roy closed his eyes as he grabbed the hand that was still trailing a pattern over the bandage and placing it in his own to try to regain whatever kind of mask he had left when in the presence of the blond. "But what about you? Are you hurt?"

Ed silently shook his head no, Roy glaring at the answer. That wasn't the answer he wanted. He knew that Ed wouldn't tell him anything about the pain he was in, little or big. "Fine." He said, not realizing he said it out loud. "What did the-"

Roy abruptly cut himself off as he heard something that made his heard jump to his throat. Voices. Familiar and yet unfamiliar ones at that. Giving the wall that had shadows of people approaching around the corner, Roy tugged the hoodie of Ed's jacket that Al had gave his brother over the blonds' head, the cat ears going instantly flat against Ed's head. Perfect, it almost looked like Ed didn't have the ears at all.

Trying to appear nonchalant, Roy shrugged on his shirt and began buttoning up the pearls just as two boys rounded the corner. Normally, it would be strange for Roy to be shocked by someone who was walking through headquarters, and maybe it should have worried him some as the obviously older one walked right up to him and crossed his arms, leaning back on one of his heels as the younger one's eyes darted nervously between Roy and the other.

Dark Chocolate clashed with Onyx before Roy broke eye contact. "Come on Fullmetal, let's go." And tucking an arm around the boy's shoulder, guiding the blonde in the way that the two brunettes came.''

"Wait!"

Roy cursed silently as he heard the words hastily spat from the others mouth, and turning around, Roy looked to see the older of the two pointing an accusing finger towards him. "What." He replied, voice edged with something that said 'I don't have time for this.' He had hoped the boy wouldn't have recognized him, and be able to keep Ed's identity safe for the moment but…

"It's you. I've been looking for you two." The brunette smiled, his brown eyes narrowing down to the blond Roy was desperately trying to keep from view. "I'm Chelles. And you Blondie Neko, are what we need."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know any 'Blondie Neko' as you say. You must be mistaking us for someone else." Roy butted in, reverting the conversation back to him. Now if he could just keep it there…

All hope of that died though when 'Chelles' began laughing. "You've got to be kidding. You think I would forget a face like that. And the prize that comes with it too?" He stopped laughing "Priceless. Now, I have a matter to discuss with the two of you, and I think my brother and I can help your Blondie Neko there."

Help. How could they help Edward? I mean they are being rude as hell and… unless. "Help how?" Roy asked, suspicion etched into his voice. Glancing down at the boy beside him, Roy swallowed. There was only one way they could help Edward.

Roy was shocked however when the younger of the two brunettes spoke up instead.

"Well… m-me and my… brother are…s-state alchemist in the far north. We work in the Chimera's department… and you know the recertification thing is coming up soon, and we don't have anything new to work on besides the fact that we can separate even the most tightly bound chimera compound into their original form." He paused and let his gaze fall on Edward, the quickly reverted his eyes back to the floor. "We have figured out and successfully converted a chimera like yourself, Mr. Fullmetal, back to her original state, only to have discovered that she used us and ran away before we could show anyone the final result. It was very hard to find someone else like that so-"

"And it is against our morals to change someone into a chimera." The older one butted in.

"ANYWAY! So we were wondering if we could strike you a deal. We change you back, and then you get us recertified."

Could this really be happening? An opportunity like this just dropped in their laps? The only problem was if they could trust these two people with something so important as Ed's humanity.

But this wasn't his decision. He could only stand behind Edward (literally and figuratively) and let the blond choose what to do, after all, it is his body.

"So let me get this straight," Ed said, stepping forward. "You two come out of the blue, saying that you are certified state alchemist and not only that you work with Chimeras!" His voice had a laughing tone in it. "You do realize that Chimera's are illegal, right. How do you expect me to believe that the state would allow you to do that sort of things you are claiming to do?"

"Simple." The younger brunette stated. "The law states that it is illegal to_ make _chimera's, not to change them back. There for, we are not breaking the law but actually turning thing illegal back… if that makes since."

Ed, for once, was speechless. What could he say though? 'Sure no problem! Even though I have no clue who you are and if the military position you claim to have is valid, just go ahead and cut me open?' Heck no. First, he had to ask Hughes to do some research.

"Hmm… okay. Roy gimmie a pen." Ed demanded, taking his research journal out of his jacket pocket and flipping to a clean page, the turning towards Roy as he waited for a pen.

"What makes you think I have a pen Edward? I was shirtless less than ten minutes ago." Roy bickered, falling into place as their usual banter.

Ed huffed. "Fine." Then promptly stole the pen off the waiting desk he was sitting at before Roy came out. "Names."

"Umm… Arion Walker." The younger said. "This is my older brother Chelles Walker."

Scribbling. "Uh-huh. State names."

"The Reforming Alchemist." Chelles said as he sat down in the waiting chair, previously hosted by Ed and began taking apart the pen that sat innocently by the many magazines on the end table.

"The Blood Stained Alchemist." Arion replied, getting uneasy by the questions. "Um… we can give you a demonstration if you like… but only me. Chelles works only in the chimera separation process.

"Fine. Go ahead." Ed gave, crossing his arms as he leant back against the wall. At least this should be interesting.

"Okay, please watch closely." Then proceeded to take a pocket knife out of his pants pocket and flick it open.

Ed's eyes widened at the blade, flinching involuntary as he began piecing together what this could mean. A knife, the 'blood' title. Could the boy be planning to-

"Wait stop!" Ed cried, but it was useless as Arion brought the blade to his forearm, cutting deeply into the top part and not the sensitive and vulnerable underneath part. Blood seeped through the cut, thick and unwavering as it ran down the arm.

"Blood." Arion whispered, looking at the bright red substance. "I've cut myself, now watch." He clapped his hands together, Ed getting only a little glance at the transmutation circle on the left hand as the brunette brought his hands to his chest and took a deep breath.

There was no crackle or any indication of the alchemy, but Ed gave a small gasp at the cut. Slowly, and yet quickly it formed as a scab, then it began turning a dark maroon… finally to fall off a few seconds later, showing no indication at all that the cut was even there to begin with.

"You transmuted the ions in the blood, making them react and bounce off faster, the used them to get the white blood cells to the cut quicker then that produces the scab then the scab which is really blood still has the ions that are still transmuted in them…meaning that the healing process is quickened." Ed mumbled, not realizing the brunette grinning widely at the comments.

"Correct. It helps if we have sever blood loss' patients' Though they still have a scar, I'm trying to find a way to get rid of scars on the people and animals we work on. Though I doubt the animals care that much but," Arion shrugged "Who knows."

"Roy, can you do me a favor and call Hughes for me?" When the Colonel gave a nod, Ed gave Roy a hug, secretly slipping his research journal into one of Roy's pockets. "Maybe we all can go out to dinner or something… I'm starving!"

Roy laughed, knowing it was all a cover. "Sure thing Ed, can't keep someone like you hungry for to long… you just might eat all of Central if we don't. Well I'll go do that now, see you Edward. Chelles. Arion." And with that he began walking down the hall, not really wanting to leave Edward at all.

'_But if it helps get Edward back to normal, I guess I just have to go with it. After all, Ed asked me to.'_

* * *

"Hughes, I need you to do some research for Ed." Roy stated as soon as the man picked up the phone. He really wished he could have this call in person though.

_Yeah… bought what? Chimera's?_

"Yes and no. Two boys round there twenty's say that they can change Ed back. They say there from the north branch of the military, so Ed took down their information." Roy continued to read off the list, all the while hearing the computer keyboard clicking rapidly on the other end.

_Bingo _Hughes finally breathed out after a while, the typing coming to a stop as he began mumbling the information.

"Hughes, you found something?" Roy asked, which was greeted by an affirmative hum.

_Well it turns out these boys are State Alchemist. The older ones twenty one, they younger eighteen. Both seem to have good profiles and their work has been very good. Arion's even worked in the hospital for a while with his 'Blood Stained' alchemy. Seems like they both have pretty good reputations._

But could they trust what was on those documents? Roy gave an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Not what you wanted to hear, Roy?_

"No- I mean yes. The fact that they have a good profile makes this even more complicated than before." If they had a bad profile, then Roy would tell Ed, and they would get the hell away from the two, but since they don't… "I have to go Hughes, thanks for looking that up for me."

_Sure buddy, say hi to Ed for me._

* * *

"So, Blondie Neko, who's your... _friend." _Chelles asked from his chair beside Ed, Arion straddling the chair in front of the two.

"What... oh you mean Ro- wait... why do you say friend like that?" Ed questioned, an eyebrow raised. They couldn't mean... oh hell...

"Welllll?" Both of the older boy's said simultaneously, leaning towards the blond.

Ed's head hit the back of his chair, covering his face with his hands to hide a bright red blush. "You've got to be freaking kidding me."

* * *

"God those guy's act like freaking girls gossiping." Ed mumbled to himself as he walked through the halls, wondering where Roy was at the moment. Tugging at the hood that was flipped over his ears, he pulled it down toward his eyes and pushed down his ears as another military officer walked by.

Now if he could just find Roy he wouldn't have to be such on ends about all this. He was still unsure about the two brunettes and how much of what they say is true. And the younger one... isn't his alchemy a minor human transmutation?

He just hoped Hughes could find the answers.

Walking into the Colonel's office, he was greeted by an over-happy Altair who had shot up from his laying position as soon as he saw Ed enter the room. "Hey Altair, have you been good?" The huge mat that the chimera had been laying on seemed to be the only thing that had been touched by the bird, and everything else in the room seemed to be in the same condition as when they left.

It was only him and Altair in the room, or so he thought until the tall chair behind Roy's desk that had previously faced the window spun around, revealing the Colonel.

"Roy!" Ed shouted surprised. "I didn't think anyone was in here besides-"

"I won't let you do it Ed."

Ed blinked. "Do what?" He paused. "Do you mean being separated by Arion and Chelles?"

Roy stood abruptly at that, the chair pushing back and crashing hard against the wall. "You're to trusting Ed." Roy said, moving over to in front of Ed. "You trust anyone that says they're telling the truth, and the fact is, you believe anyone!" He was shouting now.

"So, you found something-" Ed began but was cut off.

"You trust me even though I'm just a manipulative bastard. I have been manipulating you ever since you came in my room with that chimera transformation." He locked his eyes with Ed's. "You weren't mad or anything when I came to the hideout, when clearly it was my fault. I am someone you think you can trust, and you shouldn't."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ed screamed, bringing up his left hand and thrashing it at Roy, who easily caught it and tugged Ed into an embrace. "No! Let go!" Ed struggled, pushing against the man. Fear raced through him, his heart pounding into his chest as the Colonel's arms that seemed so strong and protecting not so long ago held him in a terrifying embrace.

"Tell me what you feel Edward. Why do you trust me- me the person you've hated for so long- and are so happy around me?" Roy hissed in Ed's ear, the blond freezing as he heard these words.

"Because... I love you." Ed whispered, golden eyes wide. Why... why was he doing this? What had happened to make Roy act in this way?

Then... everything stopped. The tense state of the room fell, Ed's heart returning to its regular pace as Roy turned Ed around to face him. "I'm so sorry Ed. I was afraid of this."

"This?" Ed questioned, hands fisted in Roy's white shirt.

And Roy told him. About Lee, his past, and why he was so afraid that Ed would say those words. He poured his heart out, telling Ed everything that he had been keeping from the blond. While Roy told Ed everything, Ed kept his face downcast, his gaze locked with the floor and his face unseeable. Only when Roy finished did he look up. "Bastard... you think that... you thought..." He trailed off giving a light laugh.

"Ed?" Roy questioned, but was silenced when Ed shook his head.

There gazes locked, Ed giving Roy a small smile before stepping closer to the man. Bringing his right hand up to Roy's shoulder, he wrapped the other around the man's neck, before, on his tip-toes, he kissed Roy.

It was soft and gentle, and yet it let all his emotions flow through, letting Roy know just exactly how he felt. Pressing his lips a bit harder to Roy's, his eyes screwed shut, Ed felt a slight flush run to his cheeks, his arm around Roy's neck pulling the man closer. After the initial shock wore off, Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, smiling on the inside.

Ending the kiss, Edward slowly lowered himself back to normal height, stepping away from Roy and looking the other direction.

"Edward?" Roy asked, searching for an answer for the boy kissing him. Not that he minded it was just the suddenness and directness (not the going-around-the-bush that he was used to) surprised him. The boy's face was a mix of confusion and concern, his bottom lip sucked in as the blond worried it between his teeth.

Finally, Ed let out a breath he did not know he was holding. "I can't believe you would have thought that I would not be in control of my feelings. I mean- seriously!"

"There's no way of telling, Edward." Roy said crossing his arms.

Ed paused, looking up at the older. "Yes there is. And you are not saying no."

Realization dawned on Roy, the man instantly grabbing the boy's wrist in a hold, eyes locking with each other. "Ed, I don't want to see you hurt." He paused. "Who knows what could happen if those two try to separate you."

"It's my decision, Roy. Can you just stand behind me this one time?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to drag Ed out of the military HQ, and hide him from all the people that could harm him. But he knew if he would do that, Ed would never forgive him, and maybe end up hating him for forcing him to not do something he was obviously set to do.

"Okay Ed, I will... but I'm going to have a chat with the two alchemists... just to ensure you being safe."

* * *

Chelles and Arion sat on the two chairs in one of the research labs that they had specifically set up for Ed if he would agree to the deal. Roy, pacing back and forth in front of them while waiting for Ed to come back after changing into the robe that would be easier for the two alchemists during it all, began piecing everything he had to say to the two boys' in his head.

"First off," He began, stopping the pacing he had been doing for the last ten minutes and face the two brunettes. "If you hurt him, I swear I will burn you to a crisp." He paused. "Slowly."

"Second. Ed _will not _be a lab rat for you two. He is a human being and if I think that you a treating him not as such, I will not be afraid to step forward. Last of all, if you do anything that will leak this to the major public, I will come out with my own information that will burn your careers as state alchemist to the ground." Roy finished, not noticing Ed walk into the room, his hair down and thrown over his left shoulder, clothed in a blue robe that came down all the way to his knees.

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked, glancing at the wide-eyed Arion and Chelles, their nails digging into the arms of there chairs.

Chelles swallowing visibly got up from his chair to stand in front of a large information desk, cords and wires running to every machine in the room to attach to the desk. "No, nothing is wrong. Can you go behind that screen?" He pointed to a machine with a frosted screen on it, making everything behind it just a blur of color. "We're going to give you an X-ray and see how much of you is Chimera and how much is Human."

Nodding, Ed walked behind the screen, now only a mix of colors to Roy and everyone else.

Moving behind a small stand by the 'operation' table, Arion began typing in information on the keyboard, small beeps and tones coming from the speakers that were on the side of the stand. "Scanning." He Arion said in a dead panned voice, pressing a button on the stand.

Instantly, a bright light buzzed on near the top of the X-ray machine, moving downward to touch the floor, the going back up as it scanned the length of Ed's body. Groaning to a stop, the light flickered off, Arion giving the 'scan off' signal before typing frantically at the keys.

Roy, waiting for the information to pop up on Chelles screen, did not notice the mechanical arm that came down behind the fogged glass, only to jerk his head up in Ed's direction when a surprised 'ow' came from the blond.

"DNA sample complete." Arion muttered, continuing when he saw Roy's heated glare. "Just a pinch of the skin under the finger nail. Nothing serious."

Giving a grunt, he turned back to the screen that now showed a blank body with its arms stretched out, a bunch of random -or so it seemed to him- numbers on the outside of the body.

"I've got the results back. Twenty percent Chimera, Forty percent Human, Forty percent other." Chelles said, translating the confusing number.

"Other?" _Could Ed be another thing besides Chimera?_

"Probably the automail." Chelles answered. "It does make up half of his limbs and automail often messed up the percentages.

"Sure."

"Okay, now what?" Ed asked as he stepped over the many cords that ran along the floor.

"Now that we have the percentages, we can safely do the transmutation. Ed, can you please take off your clothes and lay down on the table.

Ed froze. "Take off my clothes?" He glanced back and forth between Roy and his robe nervously. "But...uh-I..."

_That is just to cute. _Roy thought, realization dawning on him. Ed was embarrassed!

"Edward." Roy broke off Ed's rambling, enveloping Ed in an embrace. "I can leave if you want me to." He hissed in the blonds' ear.

"But I want you here!" Ed protested. "I just don't want to be-" _naked._

"How about this Ed? I'll be waiting for you just outside." He placed a hot kiss on Ed's ear and headed for the door, ignoring Ed's protesting 'buts.' Giving the two brunettes one last threatening glare that Ed couldn't see, he left the room, shutting the door behind him and landing against the wall with a 'thunk.'

_Well. _Roy sighed, sliding to the floor. _I guess there is nothing to do but wait._

* * *

_Colonel_

_Colonel_

_Wake Up_

Roy opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the bright hallway lights. What… was going on? Glancing to the side, he found a crouched Riza Hawkeye looking worriedly at him, a neatly trimmed hand on his shoulder.

"Roy, where's Edward?"

Edward? It took a few seconds for his sleep fogged brain to register on the name. Oh god how long was he out?

Sitting up straight, he ignored the sharp pain that ran through his back, his head instantly pulling up his sleeve to stare at the time. Seven o' clock blinked in neon green at him, making him realize how long he had been out.

They had to be done in three hours…

Hand on the doorknob, he stared blankly at the door, hand shaking as he wondered what could be behind that door.

A flash, and he could almost picture it –blood –Ed's blood- everywhere.

Shuddering, Roy pushed the door open, a sigh going through his body when he saw no one. But then… where was Edward?

"Mustang?" A voice came that he hadn't heard in so long. Turning around, Roy let his hand holding the doorknob fall to the side as he stared amazed at what he saw. **(A)**

Edward –non chimera Edward stood in front of him in his usual attire, hands shoved into his pockets. Gold locked with onyx and Ed smirked, giving a little shrug. "You know Mustang, I think you were right about my feelings and such, I feel much like myself now."

Roy's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. So Ed was giving him a gentle let down. Telling it was all just the transformation talking about him loving Roy.

Not letting his face show what his heart was feeling, Roy stood straighter, acting more like the commanding officer he was.

"I am glad you are feeling well Fullmetal and it is good to see you back in your normal state. Now I must be going now." Roy said, walking off in the opposite direction of Ed. He couldn't stand being even in the same room as the blond at the moment. He never felt before as if he was in the hands of a cliché. The phrase of an old show he once saw kept repeating over and over in his mind as he got farther and farther away from Ed.

I feel as if my heart has broken into a million shards.

I feel as if my heart has broken into a million shards.

I feel as if my heart has-

"Mustang. There is one thing I am curious about."

Roy paused in his step, breath caught in his throat as he turned back to Edward. The blond was staring at him with lazy golden eyes, messing with his long ponytail that fell over his shoulder.

"And what is that Edward?" Roy strained, his throat closing up. He had to get out of there fast if he didn't want Ed knowing how much it pained Roy that Ed didn't feel anything towards him.

"That," He was right in front of Roy now, walking sluggish as he talked. "Even though I am no longer a Chimera."

Roy could see a tuff of blond fur in the place where Ed's cat ears were. That was all that was left of them.

"Even though I am a hundred percent human…" He continued, a white wave of heat washing over Roy.

Get to the point. I have to get out of here.

"Why do you think Roy… do I feel the same for you?"

Roy paused, blinking. Did Ed… just say what he thought he did? "Ed." He croaked, his throat dry.

He slammed their lips together, fusing himself with Ed as he pushed the younger against the nearest wall, devouring him as he swiped his tongue against pink lips, asking for entrance. Granted, tongues swirled with tongues, teeth nipping and biting as both seemed to wrapped up in their own world- one that only contained the two of them.

Parting, Ed gave Roy a sly grin, wondering when Roy had wrapped his arms around his waist or when he had circled Roy's neck with his arms. "Had you sweating there didn't I Roy?"

"Yes, you did you brat. But you know what?" He began nipping at Ed's jaw line.

"Hmm?" Ed asked, eyes closed.

"I love you."

___

* * *

_

**THE END**

**Oh my gosh… I finished a story!! You people don't know how excited I am to finally finish a story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I will do anything if you please just tell me how you felt about the story!**

**(A) Remember that when Ed got changed into a chimera his voice pitch changed. Now it is back to normal. That's why Roy hadn't heard that voice in a while.**


End file.
